The General
by Majin Son Goku
Summary: Gohan is a former General in the Earth's army and has fought many battles in the Interplanetary wars. Now follow him and other characters through normal life as Gohan endures Highschool, his Duties as the Prince of Ox Kingdom and angry Girlfriends? Temp-Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**The General **

**Chapter 1 – First day of School**

**A/N: Just so you guys know, this is my first fic and I am not the best of writers. Some other things to worry about, Gohan is 15, so are all his friends from school. Goku is still dead, but he will come back afterwards. Goten is still 7, I like the idea of their ages being closer, rather than 12 years apart. Gohan and his family are living in the Ox kingdom with the Ox King. Gohan is also neither socially inept nor naïve. There will also be no Buu or Sayaman or Gold Fighter. There will, however, be a villain of my own and a plot of my own. There will also be a superhero that is not retarded. So without further ado, on with the story …**

It was a calm morning, full of sunshine and chirping birds, the peace only marred by explosion-like noises and very loud groans. Wait, explosions? Loud groans? What's going on here?

Gohan was enjoying a very short but dreamless sleep, that is, until something small and _very _hard started bouncing up and down on his stomach. He groaned, loudly, but for a while, he ignored the bouncing. The bouncing, however, was hell bent on ruining Gohan's short, but sweet, sleep, so it started bouncing faster. Still, Gohan ignored it. Now the bouncing thing was getting annoyed, it seemed, because the bounces became even faster, harder and a lot more insistent. Finally, Gohan could no longer ignore the building pain in his midsection, so he slowly fluttered his eyes open with a groan to find out what the incessantly bouncing object was.

Gohan was startled to find that the bouncing object was not an object, but a person. As his eyes flew open and his brain started waking up after sleeping for a short time, he realised that this person was in fact a small child. _What the? Goten? _Gohan thought, his brain still foggy from sleep.

"Nii-chan, wakeupalready!" young Goten was hyper as ever, even though it seemed to be very early in the morning.

Goten was dressed in an orange gi, a fighters attire, which was unusual for a child of his age and size. A navy belt was wrapped around his waist, tied into a tight knot at the front of his trousers. The trousers themselves seemed dirty and muddy, as if he just ran through a field.

For the time being, Goten decided to stop his torture on his older brother's stomach, seeing as he was already awake. He climbed off of his brother and sat down on the floor.

"Jeesh, squirt, you didn't have to jump on me to get me to wake up. You could have just called me." Gohan sat up in his bed and swung his leg off the edge and onto the floor. He scanned his large, neat room for any pieces of clothing lying around. There seemed to be none, which seemed to satisfy the young teen.

"ButItriedtocallyouandyoudidn'twakeup!" Goten spewed out his words a million light years a second.

**(A/N: "But I tried to call you and you didn't wake up" is what Goten said. In case someone was confused :P)**

"Okay kiddo, I get it. Now if you don't mind, I need to change so I am presentable for the day. God knows what Mom would do to me if I wasn't. Probably ten whacks on the head with The Frying Pan of Doom, but you never know; it can always be more." Goten cringed at the prospect of such brutal punishment and promptly left the room in silence.

Gohan stood up, revealing his sleeping attire: a midnight blue pyjama top with stars and moons etched on and a matching pair of trousers. He slowly walked over to his bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair and do whatever he does in the morning.

A few minutes later, after his teeth were brushed and his hair was combed, he walked out of the bathroom with a thoroughly soaked shirt-front. Apparently, he spilled something on his pyjama top while he was brushing his teeth, but what he spilled, no one will ever know. It most definitely wasn't water. It shall always be one of those things mankind wondered about.

Deciding to change out of his very comfortable sleeping attire, he walked over to his closet and pulled out his favourite clothing: a long-sleeved, white button-down shirt and a pair of bright orange trousers.

Gohan pulled his pyjama top over his head, revealing a very well defined torso and back. A tattoo of a green, spiralling dragon could also be seen on his back, accompanied by 7 balls of the brightest orange. The balls themselves were etched with dull red stars, ranging from 1 to clusters of up to 7. The dragon seemed to be crying out a battle cry of utmost ferocity, a battle cry fierce enough to shake the heavens and crush the underworlds.

At that moment, a strong and cold breeze decided to flow in from the open window, ruining the mood and reminding Gohan that it was the middle of January. Not a very good time to remain topless and admire his tattoos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan walked into the dining room minutes later, to find his brother wolfing down a breakfast that seemed to be large enough to feed an army for days. Gohan joined his little brother in a hurry, scared that nothing will be left for him, and started to wolf down the breakfast at twice the speed that his brother was eating at. Surprisingly, nothing was spilled and no dishes were broken.

Within minutes, the humongous breakfast became non-existent and several servants came in to take away the dishes. After the dishes were taken away, the Son brothers sat there, patting their stomachs. Until their mother walked in, that is.

Chi-Chi was wearing one of her favourite yellow Chinese dresses and her hair was done up in a tight bun. As soon as the beautiful woman walked in, both boys sat up in their chairs and paid rapt attention. They knew what happened when their kaa-san was peeved and being one of the Universe's strongest warriors did not save you from the wrath of Son Chi-Chi. You incur the wrath of Son Chi-Chi, you pay the price.

"I see you have finished your breakfast. Goten, you have studying to do. Go to your room and finish your Trigonometry and Biology homework. I want you to tell me the name of every single vein and artery in the human body and the body of a Tyrannosaurus Rex before Noon, or you get no lunch." Goten scampered off to his room as fast as his small body would allow upon hearing this news, the idea of missing a meal was inconceivable to the young glutton. Gohan wasn't too worried for his brother; he knew his mother would never deprive her little baby from a meal. She might, however, do something a little bit more painful. Whack him with The Frying Pan of Doom, for example.

"Gohan, I have very good news for you. Your ojii-san and I have decided that you need to get some time off from your duties as a Prince and make some friends." Chi-Chi was being unusually cryptic, her normal blunt nature getting overshadowed by her lust for dramatics.

"What do you mean, kaa-san? I have friends. Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, they're friends, aren't they?" Gohan was confused, very confused. His mother was scaring him, though that wasn't a very rare occurrence.

"Yes Gohan. They are your friends, but they are all over twice your age. It's about time you were introduced to people that were not either twice or half your age. I am becoming old, you know. I want to see my baby happy." Chi-Chi was still being cryptic, overdramatic and something that wasn't seen of the usually strong and stern woman. Son Chi-Chi was being sentimental. Gasp.

"Okay kaa-san, you have lost me. I don't know what you are on about anymore. You are not getting old mom, you're only 35, though you look like you're still in your early twenties." Gohan said, trying to compliment his kaa-san out of her teary state. It was not working, though.

"I know Gohan, but it's old enough. I want to see my baby happy, and I want GRANDBABIES!" The exclamation at the end from Chi-Chi was loud enough to be ear-shattering to a normal person, but to a certain young demi-sayin with very sensitive hearing, it was not pleasant. Blood trickled out of both of Gohan's ears.

"Okay, fine kaa-san. I get what you mean. Just tell me what you want me to do without yelling." _There she goes, on about Grandbabies again _Gohan thought miserably. He walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a stack of paper towels. Picking one out, he wiped the blood from both of his ears. Gohan was no stranger to neither blood nor pain, it seems.

"Well I was getting to that. We thought it would be good for you if you went to high school. It's the beginning of the year, and you are just old enough to go to high school." Chi-Chi explained, seeming to have calmed down and returned to Earth from Cloud Nine.

**(A/N: I thought I would explain this right away. I don't know what the semesters and stuff are in Japan, and I don't want to be using the ones for England. The only other one I know is of Bangladesh. So, I am using a mix of what I know from the place I am in now, England, and my home country, Bangladesh, and created a semester timeline unique to me and this story.)**

_Wait, what? High school? Is she kidding me? I already finished all my college and university modules. Heck, I already finished PhD in 5 subjects _Gohan thought, completely and utterly baffled.

"But kaa-san-" **/CLANG/** Gohan was interrupted by a very sharp pain in his cranium. It appears that his kaa-san had pulled out her weapon of mass destruction, the very same weapon that was deemed to be more dangerous than a Nuclear Bomb, more dangerous than 1,000,000,000,000,000 metric tonnes of TNT. The Prying Pan of Doom!

"No buts young man, and you will not argue with your kaa-san. That is final!" Chi-Chi yelled. She handed Gohan a slip of paper that appeared in her hand out of thin air.

"Here is the school's address. There is a map on the paper. It is now 6:45am, if you leave now, you will make it for classes today. The school has no uniform, so you can wear anything you like. Remember, I will accept no bad reports from the school. Now, leave for school, get a good Princess and make me some GRANDBABIES!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan walked through the main entrance doors at 7:15am. The official starting time for the school was at 7:45am, but he liked to be early. He fixed the position of his book bag on his hip and walked over to the receptionist slowly, deliberately.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The ever gloomy receptionist asked. She was an average looking woman in her mid-twenties. She was dressed in crisp clothing, consisting of a red blouse, black trousers and a green blazer. Her face was literally caked in make-up. _Disgusting _Gohan thought, catching a look of the overly powdered face of the receptionist.

"Hi, I am a new student here and I am a bit confused as to where I am supposed to go and what I am supposed to do right now." Gohan replied in his overly polite voice, reserved only for the politicians that appear at his ojii-san's meetings.

"Name?" the receptionist asked, curious as to who the new, handsome boy was.

"Gohan Oxford" Gohan replied, ignoring the lustful glint in the eyes of the female. His kaa-san had entered him into the school with the surname of his ojii-san and his ancestors rather than that of his otou-san. His otou-san was famous, so using his name was out of the question. Gohan's ancestral name was, however, less well known.

"Here." The receptionist handed him a slip of paper, the lustful glint lingering in her eyes. "The rooms are ordered according to the floors. 1-99 are on the ground floor, 100-199 on the first floor and so on."

"Thank you." Gohan took the paper and walked off hurriedly, leaving the receptionist befuddled. _Was he not affected by my beauty? _the receptionist thought in anguish. **(A/N: .)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan was currently waiting outside his first class. He heard the teacher introduce him to the class.

"We have a new student in our class. That's your cue, m'boy." The teacher said, unnervingly cheerful for a Chemistry teacher. Gohan walked in quickly. For the first time in his life, Son Gohan was nervous. Seeing as it was Gohan, that was saying something. He had faced Frieza, the most terrifying tyrant the Universe had ever seen. He had faced Cell, a crazed bionic monster hell bent on killing him and his family. Gohan had been terrified, he had been petrified, he had been traumatised, but never in his life had Son Gohan felt the emotion called nervousness. That was something new.

"Erm … Good morning, everyone. My name is Gohan Oxford." It felt weird calling himself Oxford and it felt weird saying is first name first and last name last. **(A/N: erm lol?) **"I have many interests. Reading and writing are two of them." Gohan said, still managing to not stutter, despite the massive amount of nervousness he felt.

A sudden outburst of murmuring annoyed the teacher. Although the murmuring was quiet enough for the teacher to not hear what was said, Gohan heard everything perfectly with his sensitive hearing.

"Nerd," one jock burst out.

"He has no muscles," said another.

"He's so cute," muttered a girl.

_Oh god, why do I get the feeling I am going to hate every minute of my life from now on? _Gohan thought, once again, miserably.

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. I had to reign myself in and stop myself from writing anymore. I will be writing larger chapters as I go along. To my first readers, expect another chapter or two in a few hours.**

**Question of the chapter: How old do you think I am?**

**Hint: I am not an adult.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The General**

**Chapter 2 – My life is over!**

**A/N: Okay, I decided to go for another chapter today. In the last chapter there were some mistakes due to the website messing some stuff up when uploading. Well, I have had no reviews so far and had no answers to my question, so I will not do a question of the chapter for this chapter.**

**Okay this is an update on the A/N. ****elpatolocosisi is officially the first one to guess my age correctly. I am indeed 13 years old. Thanks to him you guys will be blessed with another chapter question. For the sake of not having to say it a billion times, I will only name the first person to answer the questions correctly.**

_Oh god, why do I get the feeling I am going to hate every minute of my life from now on? _Gohan thought, once again, miserably.

"Yoohooo! Over here. There's a seat here." A high girlish voice intruded upon his ears, making them ring in protest. Pinpointing the startlingly high noise, Gohan looked up to see a girl with short, bright blonde hair waving frantically at him. She was wearing a light green, bordering on lime, tank top and a pair of beige trousers. She was sitting next to a girl with black pigtails and electric blue eyes. The moment Gohan looked into those eyes, he felt himself get lost.

He was, however, prematurely broken out of his reverie by another burst of that high voice. "Hey, cutie, why don't you come and sit here?" The same blonde girl called. Everyone broke out in mirthful laughter when Gohan tore his gaze away from those electrifying eyes and walked up to the seat obediently. He sat down and took his Chemistry books out of his bag.

"Hi, I am Erasa." The high voice intoned, now identified as Erasa. "These are my friends, Videl and Sharpner." She pointed to a muscular boy in the row behind them and the very same pigtailed girl Gohan was staring at earlier, this time, however, Gohan was prepared and didn't look her in the eye.

The boy in the row behind also had blonde hair, though his was shoulder length. This struck Gohan as very odd. _Why does a guy have long hair and a girl have short hair? City people_ Gohan thought, indignantly. The boy was wearing a grey, sleeveless t-shirt and blue jeans.

The girl, now known to be Videl, was wearing a baggy, white t-shirt, coupled with black spandex shorts. _Weird, I thought only Vegeta wore that kind of stuff. What is wrong with these people in the city? _Gohan thought, completely mystified.

"Guess what Gohan? You know Videl, guess who her pops is?" Erasa said, bouncing in her seat, much like a seven year old little boy Gohan knew and adored.

"Erm … I don't know?" Gohan replied, completely taken aback by the question.

"Seriously?" Everyone that heard Gohan's reply looked over at him in either pure incredulity or shock or a mixture of both.

"You honestly don't know the father of Videl Satan, the one and only Hercule Satan, the world champion, the world's saviour, the victor of the Cell Games?" Erasa asked without pausing for a breath between sentences. Sheesh that can be unhealthy for your lungs!

"Erm … no I don't." was Gohan's intelligent reply. _What are they on about? I am the one that killed Cell … oh wait. I think I know who she means. Afro Dude _Gohan thought, then proceeded to look Videl up and down. _She looks nothing like him and thank God she doesn't have his hair. I don't think even my brain could cope with the prospect of seeing a pretty girl with a disgusting afro like Afro Dude's. Wait … did I just think a girl was pretty?_

Sharpner picked that moment to make his annoying presence known. "Erasa, why did you call Nerd-boy to sit here? We have no need for social rejects in our group!" Sharpner stage whispered to Erasa, not bothering to spare Gohan's feelings. Apparently his attire of a white button down shirt, bright orange trousers, and black waist coat and black formal dress shoes, along with his less than flamboyant introduction had automatically branded him as a nerd. Everyone knew that nerds were social rejects, it was a well-known fact. Everyone also knew that nerds were weak, fragile things that just wanted to be bullied. Oh how wrong they were, oh how badly they would be beaten if they ever attempted to bully Son Gohan.

"Well sorry Sharpner, I just thought he was cute, unlike some over muscled people I know." Erasa replied with the utmost contempt, looking pointedly at Sharpner's muscles.

"Oh these babies? There's nothing wrong with them. They are just here to please my girl." Sharpner was apparently oblivious to the contemptuous look sent to him by the blonde girl and slung his arm around the shoulder of the pigtailed girl next to Erasa, indicating that she was his 'girl'.

"Sharpner you have one second to remove your filthy arm from my body." Videl spoke up for the first time since Gohan walked into the classroom, proving that she was indeed capable of speaking. "Too late." She muttered, before promptly breaking Sharpner's arm with a Karate chop. The injured boy removed his mangled arm, albeit with a loud yelp of pain and disapproval, as instructed, but didn't get the message.

**A/N: Oh will Sharpner ever get the message that Sharpner/Erasa is a better pairing and Videl will never actually see anything in him or his 'babies'?**

"Why babe? I thought you loved me?" Sharper whined like an injured puppy, but before the conversation could go on any longer, the cheerful teacher finally decided it was time to flip the switch on his bipolar disorder and acknowledge the fact that some of the students were chattering in class.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? HOW DARE YOU TALK IN MY LESSON? MS ERASA TOKUGAWA AND MR SHARPNER MAMORU, I WANT TO SEE YOU BOTH HERE AFTER SCHOOL!" the enraged teacher bellowed in their faces, completely ignoring the fact that Gohan and Videl had been part of the conversation too. After that certain incident, no more words were spoken in the Chemistry lesson.

**A/N: I know that isn't Erasa's or Sharpner's last names, but I couldn't be bothered to look it up so I just went with two traditional Japanese names that I remembered from couple of other animes I watched. Tokugawa is from Shin Tennis no Ouji-sama (New Prince of Tennis) or Prince of Tennis II as the anime is called, and Mamoru is from Takamura Mamoru of Hajime no Ippo. Takamura Mamoru is a big boss and he kicks butt.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan walked up to his locker after his Maths class. He leaned on the locker without opening it and heaved an exhausted sigh. That particular class had been tremendously boring. Yes, he had finished all of the stuff that were taught in high school by the time he had turned 7 years old, but there was no need to go over the topics that Chi-Chi had taught him in his sleep at the age of 2, was there?

He heaved another exhausted sigh as a suspicious Videl walked up to him. The girl had been glaring at him all morning, giving him another reason to be tired. _God I am tired already. How am I going to get through all those meetings and paperwork for ojii-san when I get home? _Gohan thought miserably. It seemed a lot of his thoughts recently were very miserable.

"Why are you so tired? It's not like finding out the sides of a triangle within another shape by using a Trigonometric rule is that difficult for a nerd like you." Videl stated, giving him her best Satan Glare, the very Satan Glare that reduced the strongest men to tears, to cause them to soil their pants, the very same glare that caused thunderstorms, the very same glare that caused the heavens to shake and weep. It was the very same Satan Glare that managed to destroy everything and anything in its path, get Videl Satan anything she wanted. The very same glare that reduced the resolve of men to nothing. The Satan Glare that failed to make the young teen in front of her to even flinch. Wait, what?

_How is that even possible? No human has ever withstood the ferocity of the Satan Glare. So how is he still conscious? _Videl thought in utter befuddlement.

**A/N: The only way to ignore a glare, folks, is to be used to being glared to death by glares better than the one you're getting. Gohan, as we all know, is used to being Death Glared by both Vegeta and Chi-Chi, and seriously, the Satan Glare doesn't even compare to the glares of those two masters. If I had to make a comparison, the power level of a normal human glare is 100, a Satan Glare is 100,000 and a Vegeta Glare is about 100,000,000,000 and a Chi-Chi Glare is probably a 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times stronger than the Vegeta Glare. Ouch! I seem to like my massive numbers, no?**

"Oh I am not tired due to the difficulty of the work that we have been doing, but by the fact that it is so ludicrously boring." Gohan rambled off into space, opening his locker and putting his bag in. He had Gym class next and had no wish to carry around his books for no reason.

"Normal English please?" Videl asked, confused by the level of Gohan's skill in the language.

"Basically, I am not tired because the work is too hard, I am tired because it's too easy and boring." Gohan complied.

"Oh." Videl did the same and walked off toward the Gym, keen to begin her favourite lesson. It was a new year so and her first Gym lesson in High School, so she was curious as to what sport they would be doing first.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan walked to the gym wearing black, baggy jogging bottoms and long sleeved, navy t-shirt that hid all his muscles. Somehow, Gohan had managed to avert the attention of all the kids in the changing room and hide the fact that he was completely ripped, so to speak.

_**Flashback**_

_Gohan walked to the changing room, feeling, once again, the alien feeling of nervousness. He was wondering how he could change fast enough without having to reveal the fact that he was not a scrawny nerd, but in fact a muscle bound hunk, as the girls would put it_

_Feeling apprehensive, he opened the door with slow deliberation and stepped in. Everyone glanced at him for a second, but returned to their conversations and clothes after they saw that it was their new class nerd, Gohan._

_Gohan took his Gym bag and walked over to the bathrooms adjacent to the changing rooms. Nobody paid any attention; apparently it was usual for the nerds to change in the toilet cubicles. The jocks and other students thought that it was the nerd boy's shyness and the need to not show off his scrawny mug that led him to change in such a place. Oh only if they knew. Not that was going to be a secret for long._

_Gohan walked out of the bathroom after a while, fully changed, and dropped off his bag in one of the Gym lockers. He turned the key, pocketed it, and walked out of the changing room itself._

_**End Flashback**_

So here he was now, about to walk into the school Gym, take part in his first Gym lesson and deliberately make a fool of himself. He walked up to the large, yellow double doors and stood for a couple seconds, collecting his thoughts. He opened the door slowly, once again, and walked in confidently. He loped over to the students who were grouped around a man, who Gohan assumed was the Gym teacher. He was surprised, however, to find himself staring at the aged and wrinkled face of the Principal.

The Principal was a short, bald man with a withering face. He had some white hair framing the side of his head, but the rest of it was completely shiny. His face looked like the face of a thousand year old gargoyle, wrinkled and ugly. His face seemed to indicate the fact that he had sharp features in the past, but the sharpness of them were long lost. His long, slender nose, however, was still intact. He was wearing a black, pinstriped tuxedo, accompanied by black, formal dress shoes. Apparently, his fashion sense was still intact, too

"I have very bad news for all of you." the Principal began in a raspy voice. Everyone was present now and was holding their breath as soon as they heard what the Principal said. It seems that whenever the Principal said that there was bad news, the news was really bad. "Our old Gym teacher is in the hospital with very grave injuries. He is currently in a coma after being beaten up by some unknown person. The doctors are predicting a serious case of retrograde amnesia after he was discovered to have several cracks in his cranium, ranging from 2mm to 50mm in width. He also had various other injuries to various other body parts, including 3 broken ribs, a broken fibula and a cracked sternum. Several cracked vertebrae are also suspected."

The jocks looked downright shocked. They had never heard of such horrific injuries happening to one single person, much less their own Gym teacher, their own beloved Gym teacher. The male students looked more than slightly green in the face. It seems they had imagined a picture of a man lying there with such injuries and the pictures were too much for them to take. Various female students broke down in tears. Sure, they didn't like the man, they even thought of killing him themselves, but never had they imagined the man to have such horrific injuries. Videl was taking the news surprisingly badly, seeing as the strong girl had tears pooled in her eyes. No, Videl Satan will not break down in tears. She looked over to the other students, her eyes finally coming to a rest on the tall form of Gohan.

Gohan was just standing there. _That's it? That was all that happened to him? If that were me, I would have healed in an hour or less. Humans are so weak. To think that they are crying over someone having such minor injuries._ Gohan thought incredulously. Videl was shocked, to say the least, to see the nerd-boy of her class standing there, not even green in the face or shocked to hear such repugnant news. He was calm, serene even. Nothing seemed to phase the new comer.

"Well that is the bad news out of the way. The good news is that there is a new teacher that will be filling in until our regular teacher is fit to teach again. That's your cue, sir." The Principal continued in a raspy voice.

Upon hearing this, a short man walked into the Gym, wearing a rueful grin.

The man had long, gravity defying hair done up in spikes. His features were sharp, a long, sharp nose protruding from his face. He was wearing an outfit of blue spandex shorts, a blue spandex undershirt and a metallic looking armour-like thing with brown shoulder pads. He had white gloves on his hand and white, pointed boots on his feet.

"Enjoy yourself in my lessons, brats." Said the newcomer.

_Oh no way in hell. This cannot be happening. Someone please tell me I am dreaming _Gohan thought in utter shock. He proceeded to pinch himself with a dazed expression, but upon feeling pain from the said pinch, his face morphed into an expression of utter shock and fear. _My life is over! _Gohan thought miserably, once again.

**A/N: So you guys like the second chapter of my first fic? Let me know. I had a couple reviews on my first chapter, and I like the response so far. Thanks for reviewing, guys.**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think my favourite sport is?**

**Hint: It uses a racket.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The General**

**Chapter 3 – A school trip to C.C?**

**A/N: YAY! Goku is updating again. You guys love my fast updates, no?**

**trunksgf96 is the first one to correctly guess my favourite sport as Badminton. She also has a story called Highschool Chaos and some others that I am told are fairly good. Go read em.**

_Oh no way in hell. This cannot be happening. Someone please tell me I am dreaming _Gohan thought in utter shock. He proceeded to pinch himself with a dazed expression, but upon feeling pain from the said pinch, his face morphed into an expression of utter shock and fear. _My life is over! _Gohan thought miserably, once again.

_Oh God, why him? Why him, of all people? _Gohan's thoughts continued.

Videl was baffled. She was absolutely stunned. Here was a guy that took the news of a teacher being injured to the point that even Videl was almost reduced to tears like nothing had happened, but had become terrified to the extent that he shivered by the sight of a new teacher. Sure, he was ridiculously well muscled, having both stupendous size but somehow managing to achieve stunning muscle definition, but there was no reason to be scared of him.

"Oh, if it isn't Kakabrat. Hope you don't disappoint too badly in this topic. I have high hopes for you." The unnamed man announced, addressing none other than the class nerd, Gohan. At this development, many were confused. Here was a ripped guy, a very ripped guy, that was supposed to be their new Gym teacher, talking to the class nerd Gohan. Confusing indeed.

"Ahem. I think it would be best if you introduced yourself and the topic you will be teaching during your stay here. I am pleased to let you students know that your new teacher will not be teaching you normal Gym sports, but something a bit different and far more exciting. I will leave the actual explanation to your new teacher." The Principal decided, once again, make his presence known with his raspy voice. He seemed to be deliberately avoiding saying the name of the still unnamed man. The Principal surprised the students by walking out of the Gym silently.

"Oh well, I was hoping I could use him as a meat shield when I said this. Too late, I guess. My name is Vegeta Briefs and I am your new Gym teacher. Glad to kill … I mean meet you all." The unnamed man, now named Vegeta said.

"Wait Briefs? Are you related to Bulma Briefs in some way?" One curious jock asked.

"Yes he is, Bulma is Vegeta's wife." it was not Vegeta, but Gohan that answered the question. Many raised an eyebrow at this. _How does nerd boy know this man? _a thoroughly irritated Sharpner thought.

"My personal business is my own; there is no need to reveal details about my personal life, Kakabrat." Vegeta growled, it seems that he had returned to his original personality, no longer able to take being nice to the brats.

"Fair enough, let's make a deal. You keep all my secrets, and in turn, I keep all of yours. We don't want them knowing all of our secrets, now do we?" Gohan said enticingly, apparently the nerd boy knew how to barter, though how the geek was able to speak to the new teacher was unknown.

"Deal Kakabrat. Now let's get on with this nonsense. Apparently the school heard that I am a good martial artist and they're right, I am a good martial artist. I was hired to train you little brats into good little warriors. Now to get with the program, I want to see how fit you are. The key component in martial arts is stamina. There is no point having strength or technique if you lose steam after 3 minutes." Vegeta rambled.

"Heh! There is no way you're any good if you think that. I have trained under the great Hercule Satan and he says strength is all that matters!" exclaimed Sharpner. Many gasped at the sudden exclamation, but Gohan only held his ears in pain, completely unmoved by the revelation. Vegeta, however, did something a bit more predictable. He disappeared from his spot at the head of the class, only to reappear behind Sharpner and promptly threw him at the opposite wall.

Sharpner didn't know what happened, one moment he was sticking out his chest as if he was the strongest man in the world and the next; he felt a very sharp pain in his back. A very sharp and painful sensation indeed.

Some students stared off in utter disbelief and shock, some stared off in incomprehension, others stared off in utter amazement. Gohan, however, was unimpressed. He had seen better in his days in the army, and it showed clearly on his face. Videl had picked up on this, unlike everyone in the class, and stashed the memory away in her memory banks for later scrutiny. She would have to interrogate the suspe…I mean student later for how he knew the man and why he was so stoic. For now, she would settle for lovingly staring…I mean glaring furiously at the said student.

"That fool aside, I want you to run for as long as you can within the next 15 minutes. There is 45 minutes left to this lesson and I want you lot to do something for the last 30 minutes. Kakabrat, forget about running the laps, there's no point to you running them. I already know how many you can do in 15 minutes and your stamina is already large enough for martial arts." Vegeta stated, completely ignoring the fact that Gohan was widely known as a nerd, so saying such things would arouse suspicion, not that there was a lack of it in the first place.

Many students looked at Gohan suspiciously, while others gave Vegeta a stare with an even mix of what appeared to be utter disbelief, confusion and just plain incredulity at his utterly incomprehensible statement. _Nerd boy, a martial artist? As freaking if! I would laugh my ass off if he was even capable of throwing a punch! _Sharpner thought, now miraculously recovered from his trip to the back wall of the massive Gym.

_There is no way someone as scrawny as him can be a martial artist. Okay, I look scrawny as hell as well, but I am all muscle definition underneath all this baggy clothing. There is no way in hell that scrawny fool has any muscles, for one thing, his clothes aren't even baggy, so how can they hide anything? _Videl thought, completely oblivious to exactly how incorrect her thoughts were. _Oh well, let's get this over with._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

15 minutes, a few laps and a lot of comical collapsing later, the stamina test was done with and Vegeta was ready to unleash his so called 'fun' activity. Vegeta rounded up the cattle, deciding it was finally time to put them out of their misery and tell them what the said fun activity was.

"Alright brats, gather 'round" Vegeta called to the brats/cattle. "Here's the plan. It's a little game of capture the flag. All of you lot, and I mean all of you, will have a scarf wrapped around your head like a bandanna. The objective of the game is to get as many of the bandanna of other people as you can. Physical contact is perfectly legal as this is a martial arts game. Scrawny people prepare to be bruised."

Many hooted in delight, while others remained silent in nervous anticipation. Some, like Gohan and Videl, were silently confident and thinking that this was completely pointless, seeing as they would win. Videl was mistaken, Gohan was not.

"One more thing, all you men need to take your tops off … just a little thing I came up with to humour the ladies and kill the scrawny ones in shame." Vegeta called out, for the first time in his life, with a genuinely mirthful smile on his partially handsome face.

Most boys, seeing this as they chance to woe the hearts of the female students, ripped off their shirts immediately and deposited them in the corner of the vast Gym, others, however, were more reluctant. Gohan was one of them, though not for the reasons thought. _Oh God, if I take my shirt off, I will never get away from the girls. Vegeta wasn't kidding when he said it was for the ladies. _Gohan thought miserably. Yeah, a lot of very miserable thoughts.

Sharpner was one of the many people that misunderstood Gohan's reluctance and walked over to him to offer his kind words of sympathy. Not. _Hehehe, this is going to be fun. Making fun off the nerds is so much fun. _Sharpner thought, all notions of sympathy wiped from his mind.

"Yo, nerd boy!" a topless Sharper exclaimed loudly, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the obsidian eyed lad. Everyone looked over to them to see what the commotion was about. "Ready to show off your scrawny self? Be proud, man, you are what you are. A scrawny little nerd with no muscle."

Gohan had had enough of the loud jock. Okay, he pretended to have no muscle, but there was no need to be loud and obnoxious about it. For some reason, Gohan had a very strong urge to punch the loud mouth as hard as he could, but stopped himself, knowing that bestowing a somewhat normal human being with a punch blessed with such earth shattering force will only disintegrate his body completely, which was not a very favourable outcome in his current situation.

"Fine." Gohan muttered through clenched teeth. He braced himself for the reaction that was sure to come, and pulled the top over his head, closing his eyes as the gasps started pouring out of the students' mouths.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Videl gasped as Gohan pulled the offending piece of material over his head, revealing the godly body underneath. _My God, he is beautiful. _Videl's thoughts were unabashed and full of what can only be described as teenaged lust. _Wait a second, what the hell kind of thoughts have I been having about this nerd? It can't be … there is no fucking way I am falling for him. No way! _Videl berated herself mentally, though somewhere deep in her conscience, she knew that she was, indeed, falling for Son Gohan. That part of her conscience, however, will not surface for a long, long time.

**A/N: Time for the unusually quiet author to make his presence known. Just so you guys know, only the tattoo on his back was described in the first chapter but I said it was no time to be admiring his 'Tattoos' in plural. Those that were more observant would have picked up on this fact. Seems like our favourite little nerd has been packing more than a few bottles of ink.**

The lack of the piece of material that usually covered his torso was no completely gone, leaving his torso bare. My, my, imagine the surprise of the students when the so called nerd was revealed to have been completely muscle packed. The boys looked on in either utter shock or complete jealousy, contradicting the hungry, lust filled gazes of the females as they raked their eyes over the defined pectorals, the hard looking stomach muscles formed into an _eight _pack and his very well defined Adonis line. Then their eyes landed on his biceps, sure they weren't as massive as Sharpner's, but Sharpner would never in his life be able to achieve the stunning definition that all of Gohan's muscles seemed to boast.

Then something hit them all like a ton of gold bricks. Gohan had something all boys had dreamed of getting. Gohan had _tattoos._

A fiery red bird adorned his chest and stomach, spreading its large, feathery wings to all its glory. It was a perfect picture of the fiery bird of legends, the perfect picture of a Phoenix. There was, however, something very haunting about the said image. The brilliant bird etched with the beautiful colours seemed to be in crying out in anguish, as if something were crushing its heart, as if it were slowly dying from excruciating pain.

That was not the only tattoo he had, oh no. There was also a tattoo of a spiralling Chinese dragon of the most brilliant jade. The dragon itself was magnificent, his spikey back bristled in a silent warning, his mouth open in a loud battle cry, a loud battle cry filled with such ferocity that the fierceness would shake the heavens and crush the underworlds. His forefront was coloured in with a luscious baby pink that rippled and turned golden as the light shone on it. The dragon was adorned with a ring of 7 ball-like objects around his chest. The balls themselves were a translucent but somehow still bright orange , and had etched into them stars of the dullest blood red. The number of stars varied, one orb had only 1 star, where another had a cluster of 7. It seemed that the numbers increased in increments of 1 each time. Somehow, the magical orange glow that the spheres were giving off seemed to originate from the stars in the centre.

**A/N: Sorry for Shenron's description being kind of repeated. I already described him once, but this one is in more detail. I know you guys already know that Gohan has tattoos, and it may seem like I am overemphasising the fact seeing as it is already known, but I like the idea of the students being baffled. This is also more about their utter surprise in seeing a half-naked Gohan.**

To say that the class were captivated would be the most insulting understatement that had ever existed, they were completely hypnotised by the sight that befell them. Vegeta, sensing Gohan's distress, decided to put the boy out of his misery and called the attention of the cattle.

"Alright brats, that's enough of admiring Kakabrats' tattoos, you will have time to interrogate him later, but now is the time to get this capture the flag game going. I am sure a lot of you boys would like the chance of fighting in school and blowing off steam without getting in trouble, and you girls, I assume, just want to throw yourself at Kakabrat. So get started." Vegeta rambled in his drawling, bored voice that only he seemed capable of using. At the sound of this voice, though, everyone awoke from their trance-like state and walked over to the box of scarves. As soon as the last scarf met the last head, a shrill whistle blew through the Gym, indicating that the game had begun.

Most boys lunged at each other's throats in a vain attempt to get the scarves. Gohan decided that it was time to sit back and just watch, rather than take away all the scarves for himself. The girls, however, had other plans than to let him just relax. Most of the girls let out a loud girlish squeal of delight and literally threw themselves at Gohan, but only managing to land on air. Seems Gohan had decided it was time to run away from the rabid females.

Videl wanted to throw herself at … I mean fight Gohan for herself, to see exactly how strong the so called nerd boy was. She decided, though, that it would be far less conspicuous if she tortured to death … I mean fought valiantly against someone else; Sharpner for example. She knew from spending her days in her father's dojo that Sharpner was no pushover.

It appeared that Sharpner had the same idea as Videl, seeing as he sauntered up to Videl slowly and stopped barely 5 feet away from her.

"Well, let's get this over with, eh?" Sharpner said, completely oblivious to exactly how much training Videl had done in the time that he had left the dojo and decided to further his career as an amateur boxer.

**A/N: YAY! The unusually silent and not very funny author makes himself known again. Okay the thing is, this is my first ever fight scene. There will be more and more flamboyant ones later on in the story, but so far I will keep it low profile. The styles I am going for are Boxing for Sharpner and Muay Thai for Videl. These are the two fighting styles I know remotely anything about. Okay I lied, I have self-taught myself both Boxing and Muay Thai and am pretty confident that I can break a nose with a full strength right straight, but that's beside the point.**

**Okay here are my reasons for going with the Boxing and Muay Thai combo. Sharpner is in the school Boxing team so I am using his style from the anime. As for Muay Thai, Videl is stronger than Sharpner and the only style that I could think of that is stronger than Boxing for the time being was Muay Thai. People, don't even think of mentioning Karate, I will give you the rundown of the 1000 and 1 problems with Karate if you do.**

Sharpner dropped into an orthodox Boxing stance, with his left fist leading and his left foot half a step in front of the right, turned 45 degrees clockwise. His right fist was tucked in behind his chin, waiting for the moment to lash out and destroy some jaws. His right foot was turned at a right 90 degree angle from his body, ready to push off for the charge when needed.

Videl dropped into her own stance, surprisingly similar to that of Sharpner. Apparently, her own style was quite similar to Sharpner's in terms of stances. Her stance, however, had her heels off the ground and her right elbow was slightly raised.

Suddenly Sharpner charged, his lead foot lifted off the ground and stepped forward, while his back foot provided the push that was needed for the said step. Within an instance, Sharpner was on the inside and on the offensive with a quick flurry of sharp flicker jabs. The unpredictability of the jabs gave Sharpner the advantage for the time being as he rained down blow after sharp blow on Videl's tight guard, which seemed to strengthen with each hit received.

As soon as the rush had started, it was stopped by a rising knee to the liver. While Sharpner doubled over due to the incredible pain he felt in his midsection, Videl followed up with something not seen often in Muay Thai, she used a thrust kick to the same spot that she had kneed earlier, effectively pushing him back and making his stomach explode in wave after wave of pain.

**A/N: If someone doubled over because of a knee to the stomach, I would elbow them in the back of the head and game over. Bad mistake Videl :P**

Sharpner was in pain, but it was nothing compared to what he had been dealt at boot camp. He had received punishments far worse and he was recovering. As soon as he recovered from the short lasting effect of the body blows, he charged in again. This time however, he threw in some weak right straights into the mix to confuse Videl.

_He is scheming something, I know it. _Videl thought in frustration, as she tried to keep her distance and avoid the blows. She didn't try to finish the fight quickly as she normally would. Her sudden lapse in conviction cost her, however, as her guard was blown wide open with a powerful right straight. Apparently, his attempt to confuse her was successful.

Sharpner, seeing his chance, took the opportunity to use one of his stronger combos on Videl. Quickly pulling his right fist from the straight he had just thrown, he threw his fist back towards her face. This time, however, the fist's starting point was just above Sharpner's waist and the fist was travelling at a wicked upward arc towards Videl's face. A horrible crunching noise echoed through the Gym as the uppercut connected.

As the aforementioned noise was heard, everyone in the Gym stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the fight. The sight they were greeted with was not pleasant. Apparently, Videl had tried to sway back as soon as the fist was thrown, but failed to do so in time, so the blow that was aimed for her chin ended up connecting with her nose. The crunching noise that was heard came from a broken nose.

Videl stood up groggily. Sure that punch had hurt her, but not enough to put her down. She had received far worse, too. She returned to her stance, but this time the right elbow was pulled all the way back so that it was parallel to her head. She was angry and she would finish the fight quickly. _I don't care if you're scheming something; I'm just going to kill you quickly. _Videl thought in amusement.

Sharpner charged in again, riding on the confidence he had from the earlier success, only to find out what a big mistake it is to run head first into a Muay Thai practitioner. In mid-charge he felt something collide with his liver again, looking down he once again saw the knee impaled deeply in his stomach. Once again, he felt the familiar sensation of excruciating pain shoot up to his brain and once again, he doubled over in pain.

**A/N: Believe me people, charge into someone that knows Muay Thai and either your face or the back of your head will be obliterated.**

Videl saw Sharpner's head bowed once more, but this time she did not make the mistake of pushing him away. Rather, she wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping her hands (but not intertwining the fingers) behind his head and pushed her elbows into his collarbone. Videl had captured Sharpner in one of Muay Thai's deadly clinches. She did the only thing she could from that position. She pushed his head as far down as she could and brought her knee up to his face as hard as possible. She was satisfied to hear a gruesome crunching noise, accompanied by pathetic moans from her target. She continued to viciously assault his face and abdomen with brutal knee strikes until she was sure that her target was incapacitated. Sounds of flesh crushing bones and a person in utter agony soon filled the silent Gym and the ears of the horrified students.

She let go of the now unconscious boy in her arms and ripped the scarf off of his head. Most people were shocked to such an abrupt turnaround in the seemingly one sided fight as the victim of the first assault came out of the fight as the victor and completely unharmed in comparison to the defeated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the game was uneventful other than the fact that a pair of nurses with stretchers came and carried Sharpner away after a couple of minutes of the young teen lying neglected on the floor and the fact that exactly 3 seconds before the game was announced over, somehow, all the scarves had disappeared from their owners and reappeared in Gohan's arms. This baffled all the students, and a certain pigtailed crime fighter became increasingly more suspicious, but no one voiced their concerns. Vegeta just grinned like it happened exactly like he thought it would.

"All right people, gather 'round. I got 'exciting' news for the lot of you." Vegeta called, the game being signalled over with another burst of shrill whistles. "The winner of our little capture the flag game was Kakabrat, or Gohan as you human fools like to call him. There will be no reward for winning other than a guaranteed 100% on your report for the topic. Well, that is kind of redundant seeing as the brat would have gotten 100% anyway. The good thing, however, is that there were no casualties in our little game, so all is well."

Surprisingly, nobody mentioned the complete and utter decimation of Sharpner Mamoru. It was a common thing, apparently, and nobody considered Sharpner to be a casualty anymore. He was always known to be injured severely by Videl anyway and this time was no different. His nickname of Videl's Sandbag was kind of appropriate, seeing how often he was beaten senseless by the said teen.

"What was the exciting news you spoke of, Mr Briefs?" wondered one brave student. Nobody wanted to hear what the news was seeing as the new teacher called it exciting. He would probably call the public execution of all the students exciting.

"Oh, the stupid Principal got the Woman to agree to letting you guys have a field trip tomorrow. You will be going to Capsule Corporation tomorrow. This trip is mandatory, so there will be no need for you to sign any forms or anything. Bring plenty of changes of clothes; you will be staying for a day or two." Vegeta announced in his drawling, bored voice.

Upon hearing the news, the gloomy mood of the brooding teenagers quickly turned cheerful. They had only heard stories of the domed buildings of the legendary company. Never in their wildest dreams had they imagined that they would actually be visiting such a place in their lives, let alone staying a night there.

Videl's eyes once again came to rest on the tall form of Gohan. She was once again surprised to find the onyx eyed teen not surprised or cheerful, just plain bored, like he had visited the place a million times in his life. She put the memory in her banks for later scrutiny once again. _One day, I will learn all of your secrets. There is nobody on this planet that can keep secrets from me, just you watch mister. I will reveal your sexy body … wait, what the hell did I just think right there? I need to go see a psychiatrist. _Our favourite heroine was having another mental lust breakdown. Well let's leave her to her problems.

"Okay brats, prepare to have one hell of a journey tomorrow. We leave at 8:00am sharp." Vegeta called, just as the bell rang. The students filed out of the Gym in a drunken daze.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Omake**_

Chi-Chi was sitting in a high-backed, cushioned chair. She was gazing at the scenery outside her window.

The scenery unfolded as follows: vast, beautiful azure sky marred not by a single cloud, a still lake of the purest green. The lake was surrounded by a forest with lush, dark green trees. The Sun peeked out over the treetops, indicating early morning. Birds of all colours, shapes and sizes flew around merrily, chirping their favourite melodies. The lush grass was tall, hiding the small white animals known to children as 'bunnies'.

A small boy was sitting on the floor with a book between his legs.

"Goten, are you done memorising all the names?" Chi-Chi asked, looking away from the scenery and looking at the small boy.

"Yes, kaa-san. I have finished memorising every single vein and artery that is in the human body and the body of a Tyrannosaurus Rex." Goten replied, looking up from his book.

"Well, don't wait up on my account. Go ahead and recite them." Chi-Chi replied, her eyes gleaming with pride.

"Well we have miso soup, ramen …" **/CLANG/ **Chi-Chi had pulled out the weapon of destruction, the Frying Pan of Doom.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE? THOSE ARE NAMES OF FOODS, NOT THE NAMES OF VEINS AND ARTERIES!" Chi-Chi bellowed in the strongest voice, which was loud enough to be heard all over the Ox Kingdom.

**A/N: PHEW! Finally done. Sorry for the long wait. I have finally finished this chapter. I had originally planned for this chapter to be even longer but I will take this. This is the longer chapter I have been promising since the beginning.**

**Enjoy the chapter and the first fight scene and I hope you like the Sharpner torture and perverted Videl.**

**Question of the Chapter: Which month do you think my birthday is in?**

**Hint: As far as I remember, it has never snowed in London very hard in that month for as long as I have been here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The General**

**Chapter 4 – My swords are awesome!**

**A/N: There has been a guess as to what month my birthday is in, but it was wrong. They came close, but I won in the end. I am impatient, so I will just reveal the answer. It is in December. My friend 1337box, if you're reading this, sorry. I kind of stole Ez's tanto.**

**As for the story, sorry to anyone who is disappointed, but I have decided this will be an action/adventure story with some elements of romance. Pervert Videl will rest in peace, never to be heard from again. That was done for the laughs and I don't know if it worked. Also about the story, I have decided that I will just cramp in a trip to CC and a smallish Martial Arts tournament where Herc gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter and of course the primary stages of Videl's training in a few chapters and get along with the real plot twist/main plot thing that I have planned for this fic. Yes, I have plans … that include Frieza and Cell inexplicably returning to life … no I am not on drugs.**

"Okay brats, prepare to have one hell of a journey tomorrow. We leave at 8:00am sharp." Vegeta called, just as the bell rang. The students filed out of the Gym in a drunken daze.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Strong winds buffeted his hair, face and clothes as Gohan cut through the sunny evening sky on a fluffy cloud of the purest gold, leaving a trail of the beautiful colour. He had changed into his normal school clothes, apparently, because he was clad in the attire that he had on before his Gym class: a long sleeved, white button down shirt that was tucked into his trousers, the trousers themselves were bright orange, with a brown belt visible at the waist. He was, however, missing his waistcoat which he had presumably stuffed in his Gym bag with his other clothes due to the sudden increase in the temperature.

Soon a magnificent castle came into view of the young, flying demi-sayin as he quickly made progress towards home. The castle stood atop a mountain with lush green trees, marred here and there by some clearings and lakes. The lakes were surrounded by wildlife, both small and large, as some rested in the comfort of the cool banks and others frolicked in the warm waters. The largest animal was as large as a dinosaur, but looked something like a mix between a dog and a horse. It was a mutant. They were very rare among these parts, but not unseen. The smallest animal was a cute rabbit with snow white fur.

The castle itself was a large contraption, designed in the style of a Pagoda. Despite the styling, this castle was very different to a Pagoda, for one, this castle was far larger than any simple Pagoda could hope to be. The vast size, however, did not cause anything to be left desired in the pure beauty of the architecture. The tall pillars were made of marble, inscribed with roses and vines of various types and sizes. The walls were of the purest white, adorned with little lilies here and there. The floors were made of the finest mahogany, shining as the last of the evening sun shone upon it. The slanted roof, made with slates to keep out the rain, was somehow coloured a dark shade of pink, almost bordering on maroon.

Gohan landed softly upon the wooden floor, admiring the wildlife that graced the surrounding lavish gardens with their presence. Walking up to a large, oak door he twisted the doorknob swiftly. The door opened without the slightest squeak. He stepped in, closed the door behind him and sat on the high backed chair that stood behind the large desk at the centre of the room.

Gohan heaved an exasperated sigh, eyeing the large stacks of paperwork that was lying on his desk. _Well, I can't do anything about it. Let's get this over with. _Gohan thought, miserably, once again. He picked up one of the many pens that were scattered around his cluttered desk. There was so much on his desk that even he, as neat as he normally was, couldn't tame the wilderness that was meant to be a desk.

With another exasperated sigh, Gohan started his long, arduous work.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's ready!" Dende cried, holding up what appeared to be a sword. Upon closer inspection, the sword appeared to be a wakizashi. Not just any wakizashi, mind you. This wakizashi was unrestrainedly decorated.

The blade was far longer than that of a tanto, but still not close to that of a katana. The hamon was clearly visible, taking the shape of the unending waves of the oceans. The back of the blade was jet black, representing the night sky. The guard was a dull bronze, made into a starry shape but instead of 5 points it had 12. The hilt was most ornately decorated, having a crossed pattern of the brightest gold and silver. The pommel was shaped after the head of a dragon and was made from pure, solid gold. Where the eyes should have been, there were only bright red rubies, giving the wakizashi a bloodthirsty look.

"Piccolo! Good timing. At last, I have finished enchanting the last of Gohan's new arsenal of swords. These are more durable to accommodate more ki to make the attacks more powerful and I made it so that pushing enough ki will activate the special enchantments. Of course, intricate ki control is needed. Can you try them out to see if they work?" Dende asked Piccolo, who happened to be passing by at the correct time. Having nothing better to do, Piccolo agreed to help his fellow Namekian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan was finally finished. He wiped the light sheen of sweat from his brows and forehead that had formed there over the last couple of hours. He had overexerted himself, again, for the sake of his ojii-san's country running smoothly. He went as far as to use ki to quicken his pace, but he had to be careful as not to use too much ki. The paper would have caught on fire if he had.

A green man, shorter and less muscular than himself, had walked in through the door. Though most teenagers of Gohan's age would panic and probably throw a fit, Gohan wasn't worried, for this was his best friend and The Guardian (otherwise known as God) of Earth.

Dende walked towards his best friend with the widest grin on his face as his stiff Namekian features would allow. He was glad to see his best friend after a few months. He was especially glad that rather than bad news that he usually had to be the bearer of, he was actually here with good news.

"I got what you were waiting for. Me and Piccolo thought it necessary to give it a name so we came up with Kurai Kusizashi. The Dark Impaler. Has a nice ring to it, no? Anyway, be careful with the ki control, you might be surprised if you put in too much." Dende said to the young teen sitting on the chair in front of him, all the while producing a sleek, black object from underneath his robes. Gohan's eyes widened and he was next to Dende in the blink of another. He grabbed the wakizashi and examined it lovingly.

Dende chuckled and produced another object of similar shape and size, though this was bright orange rather than sleek black and was also a lot longer **[1]**. This was the magnificent sight of a katana. Gohan, understanding Dende's silent message, grabbed his katana and walked out of the room at a brisk pace. Well, completely disappeared in an instant for a normal human, but it was only a brisk walk for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan was enjoying himself immensely. He had just found out that his Kurai Kusizashi had a special ability like his Honou no Jyokoku, Carving Flame, his katana** [2]**. He found out when one of the practice dummies had gotten a little too close for comfort and Gohan slashed out, using a little too much ki.

_**Flashback**_

_Gohan had worked up a sweat. He was still in his base form so setting the practice drones to level nine and turning the gravity up to three hundred times normal gravity had forced him to open his senses to their very limits._

_Currently he was taking a break and walking up to his katana that was lying on the floor. He sat down beside the deadly object, another deadly object in his hand, and examined the katana. For a moment, he contemplated whether he should use his powerhouse of a weapon, but decided against it as he needed to familiarise himself with his newer, less lethal weapon._

_Break was over, and he walked back over to the centre of the room. "Turn the gravity up to four hundred times normal and upgrade the drones to level fourteen. I need a real challenge." Gohan ordered the computer._

_As soon as he said it, the engine hummed and the gravity increased. Now, Gohan had to put some effort in to move swiftly and dodge the strikes that would be coming at him very soon._

_The drones slid out of their compartments in the ceiling, now completely repaired. Their armour and blades were, however, looking tougher and sharper. They were humanoids, but they packed a punch that would give a normal Saiyan a run for his money._

_Gohan readied himself, positioning the wakizashi he held near his hips, keeping one hand on the sheath and another on the hilt. His knees were slightly bent and all his senses were sharp. He patiently awaited the strikes from the drones that were sure to come._

_Suddenly, one drone was upon him. The drone swung the blade it held as hard as its metallic skeleton would allow. Gohan, seeing the attack but being a bit slow to react, pumped a profuse amount of ki into his right arm and drew the wakizashi. As he drew it, he increased the amount of ki flowing through his arm._

_As the blade left the sheath, it glowed dull obsidian and extended. It did not extend far, but enough to slice through all of the drones present in the room._

_Gohan looked at his right arm in befuddlement, only to see the short blade replaced by a blade that looked metres long. He experimentally retracted his ki a little bit and the blade retracted in response. As another experiment, he retracted his ki completely. As soon as the ki flow was gone, the blade retracted completely. Gohan, who was used to fast speeds, identified the speed as slightly faster than light._

Interesting. That might make for a good attack. _Gohan thought, for once, delightedly. _

_**End Flashback**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan was back in his bedroom, dressed in his normal attire, after a lengthy work out session in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corporation. He was lying on his bed, lazing around, when a servant knocked on his door.

"Sir, your ojii-san has asked for your presence in the meeting room. He says that there is an urgent meeting going on and your presence is imperative." The said servant called, not daring to step into the personal room of the Royal Prince.

"Thank you for letting me know!" Gohan called, before disappearing from his room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Gohan arrived, all the politicians that come to his ojii-san's regular meetings were seated at their places. Gohan walked in silently and took his seat next to his ojii-san, who was sitting at the head of the table.

As usual, the atmosphere was tense. Today, however, the atmosphere was also thick with panic. There was obviously something going on and Gohan wanted to know what it was. Now.

"Well, gentlemen, what are we waiting for? Let us begin the meeting. What is the issue that has risen?" Gohan asked in that polite voice he reserved for this kinf things. He expected the room to descend into chaos, but was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong as the meeting went peacefully.

"Hercule Satan." Was the immediate reply that came from the Tiger King. " He has once again proven his impudence by slandering the name of the Eastern rulers. He has to be taught a lesson."

"I would love to do the same, but the fact remains that he is rich, famous and holds considerable political power due to his status as the world's saviour. If we take any action against him now, the entire world will turn against us." Gohan replied calmly, trying to pacify the bloodthirsty mood that was threatening to settle upon the room.

"Then what do we do? Let him run rampant and drag our names through the mud?" Tiger King asked, incredulity dripping in every word he uttered.

"No. We will deal with the situation in an intelligent manner. What seems to be the problem this time around?" Ox King spoke up, for the first time this evening, in his deep, gravelly voice.

"Well, he said that all the legendary Martial Artists like Tien Shinhan, Yamcha Bandit, Krillen, Goku Son, Muten Roshi, Chiaotzu, Old Gohan, Ox King, Chi-Chi Son and Jackie Chun were all fakes." The Rooster King intervened, before the Tiger King's wrath could explode.

"Simple. We hold a tournament, and invite him. Except he won't be defeated by one of ours, he will be defeated by one of his own." Gohan replied with a downright evil smirk on his face.

**A/N: Okay, I decided to format my story differently so the A/N are not as annoying.**

**Sorry about the massive amount of scene changes. Pretty sure that made the story a bit choppy, but this was almost all filler content/background information for later chapters so it doesn't really matter. I wanted to get at least a chapter of Gohan's day to day life outside of school.**

**Other stuff to note:**

**Gohan is a lot stronger in this fic as he has constantly trained. Don't hate on me, because I am using a different timeline to the original. In the one I am using, there is no Buu and that creepy stuff. Just … not telling yet.**

**Anyhow, Gohan is a SSJ3 right off the bat (majorly OOC, I know) and will be an SSJ4 and SSJ5 later. Goku is still stronger than Gohan and will kick butt. Goku will most likely go up to SSJ7, not sure. Yes I know I am making stuff up, but that's the brilliance of FanFiction. Deal with it :P**

**Oh yeah, everyone else will be part of the plot and Videl will be powering up majorly, going as far as equivalent to SSJ.**

**[1]: I have decided on what the sequel (or prequel depending on how you look at it) will be and it will have the description of the katana and how it came in use and what not. The next story will actually be about the time Gohan spent in the army and the interplanetary war that took place after Bojack. This particular katana will not have any particular descriptions and such in this story, just completely overused. Also, I have decided there will be OCs in the story and there will be some custom moves going into Gohan's arsenal. Just Kamehameha and Masenko are too boring.**

**[2]: I am not sure about the spelling, seeing as I am using Google Translate. As you probably know, it gives me the names in original Japanese text and I have to translate that into English letters from what I hear, so it's kind of difficult.**

**Smaller chapter, I know, but expect a big one sooner or later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The General**

**Chapter 5 – Getting Answers.**

**A/N: Note: Name changed from Goku1998 to Majin Son Goku.**

**Okay people, I know I am an idiot, but there were some mistakes that I overlooked last chapter. Some of you might not have noticed the first one but the second one was obvious. I am an idiot and my short attention span made itself known when I was proofreading and now it has come back to bite me in the arse.**

**Sorry I forgot to do a Question of the Chapter last time, so I will do two this chapter.**

**Question 1: What do you think my height is?  
>Hint 1: I am tall for my age. Guess in cm.<strong>

**Question 2: How much do you think I weigh?  
>Hint 2: I am not light, but not fat either. Remember, I am tall.<strong>

**On with the story!**

"Simple. We hold a tournament, and invite him. Except he won't be defeated by one of ours, he will be defeated by one of his own." Gohan replied with a downright evil smirk on his face.

"So what will we do from now on?" Tiger King asked, having been calmed down by the Rooster King. He was still fuming, however, over the ignorance of the world and a certain boastful man.

"We will leave the preparations to the Rooster King and his men. The tournament itself will be held in the old Coliseum in the Ox Kingdom. We will have announcers, TV coverage and sponsors for the fighters, if they so wish. We will hold the tournament in three days. You have until then to prepare your fighters. All fighters must either be approved of by one of the Kingdoms of the Chinese Zodiac or by Hercule Satan. Each party is allowed three fighters at the most." Gohan rambled, bored out of his mind. He needed to go to sleep, it was getting late.

"We will take care of the announcement and see to it that the tournament gets enough publicity!" Tiger King announced, before sweeping out of the room.

"Meeting over, our next course of action has been decided. We shall crush the impudent brat they call a warrior." Ox King announced, lumbering out of the room himself.

_Well, that went moderately well. I guess I will have to wait and see. For now, I have a trip to survive through … I mean enjoy! _Gohan thought semi frantically.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a calm morning, full of sunshine and chirping birds, the peace only marred by explosion-like noises and very loud groans. Wait, explosions? Loud groans? What's going on here?

Gohan was enjoying a very short but dreamless sleep, that is, until something small and _very _hard started bouncing up and down on his stomach. He groaned, loudly, but for a while, he ignored the bouncing. The bouncing, however, was hell bent on ruining Gohan's short, but sweet, sleep, so it started bouncing faster. Still, Gohan ignored it. Now the bouncing thing was getting annoyed, it seemed, because the bounces became even faster, harder and a lot more insistent. Finally, Gohan could no longer ignore the building pain in his midsection, so he slowly fluttered his eyes open with a groan to find out what the incessantly bouncing object was.

Gohan was startled to find that the bouncing object was not an object, but a person. As his eyes flew open and his brain started waking up after sleeping for a short time, he realised that this person was in fact a small child. _What the? Goten? _Gohan thought, his brain still foggy from sleep.

"Nii-chan, wakeupalready!" young Goten was hyper as ever, even though it seemed to be very early in the morning.

Goten was dressed in an orange gi, a fighters attire, which was unusual for a child of his age and size. A navy belt was wrapped around his waist, tied into a tight knot at the front of his trousers. The trousers themselves seemed dirty and muddy, as if he just ran through a field.

For the time being, Goten decided to stop his torture on his older brother's stomach, seeing as he was already awake. He climbed off of his brother and sat down on the floor.

"Jeesh, squirt, you didn't have to jump on me to get me to wake up. You could have just called me." Gohan sat up in his bed and swung his leg off the edge and onto the floor. He scanned his large, neat room for any pieces of clothing lying around. There seemed to be none, which seemed to satisfy the young teen.

"ButItriedtocallyouandyoudidn'twakeup!" Goten spewed out his words a million light years a second.

"Okay kiddo, I get it. Now if you don't mind, I need to change so I am presentable for the day. God knows what Mom would do to me if I wasn't. Probably ten whacks on the head with The Frying Pan of Doom, but you never know; it can always be more." Goten cringed at the prospect of such brutal punishment and promptly left the room in silence.

Gohan stood up, revealing his sleeping attire: a midnight blue pyjama top with stars and moons etched on and a matching pair of trousers. He slowly walked over to his bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair and do whatever he does in the morning.

A few minutes later, after his teeth were brushed and his hair was combed, he walked out of the bathroom with a thoroughly soaked shirt-front. Apparently, he spilled something on his pyjama top while he was brushing his teeth, but what he spilled, no one will ever know. It most definitely wasn't water. It shall always be one of those things mankind wondered about.

Deciding to change out of his very comfortable sleeping attire, he walked over to his closet and pulled out his favourite clothing: a long-sleeved, white button-down shirt and a pair of bright orange trousers.

_Wait a second, didn't something like this happen before? Did I have the same morning every day and somehow forget that it happened? What on Earth is going on? _Gohan thought, completely befuddled by the events of his morning. _Am I going crazy or is this what they call déjà vu?_

Deciding to ignore the disturbing feeling that was indeed déjà vu, Gohan got dressed and went down for breakfast.

He walked swiftly, for a human, to the dining hall and sat down opposite from his brother, who was already devouring an army sized breakfast.

Gohan dug into the rapidly disappearing breakfast and, with the help of his younger brother, devoured the monstrous amount of food within minutes.

Not waiting for his mother's wrathful presence, Gohan left promptly for school, dreading the events of the day. Very wise choice Gohan, not dreading the day when you are about to go on a field trip to Capsule Corporation with your school that you are hiding secrets from is a crime. Add the Terrifying Twosome into the equation and even merely dreading the day becomes a crime.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Videl leaned against a pine tree, completely unaware of her surroundings. She was currently waiting for the yellow and green striped school bus to arrive, which seemed to be running late once again. _Honestly, it's never on time unless there is a football match. These stupid people need to learn that school trips are as important, if not more, than the stupid football games. What's so interesting about kicking around a stupid ball, anyway? _Videl thought, irritated by the lack of the presence of the said bus, which was supposed to have arrived twenty minutes prior.

Gohan walked into the school front entrance at that moment, where everyone was waiting patiently, or impatiently in Videl's case. He noticed that all the students were looking at the latecomer, him, and retreated further back into his loose clothing. He didn't like all the attention and it was making him more and more nervous, especially the intensely scrutinising glare that a particular pigtailed girl was sending him.

With a loud wheeze, the school bus rounded the corner and into the school grounds. It was a yellow and green striped bus, with the paint peeling and the body looking like someone had used it as sledge-hammer aiming practice, for it had many bumps and dents.

"All right, brats, gather up. Get into the bus one by one, fill in from the back. No pushing or shoving or you get kicked out of the bus. Simple as." Vegeta shouted at the top of his voice, which was very loud. Loud enough to shatter the eardrums of a Saiyan if they were in close proximity.

All the students filed into the bus in an orderly fashion; Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and Gohan being right at the front. They were they lucky ones that would get to sit away from the teachers' prying eyes and do whatever they want. That is what three of them thought, the fourth, however, knew better.

Soon all the students were in the bus and the driver slowly pulled out of the school. The engine groaned in protest every time the driver pushed too hard on the accelerator and so did the suspension every time the bus went over a bump. This was going to be a noisy ride.

The students, however, could care less about the noise. They had noise of their own to create; with their voices that is. They talked and talked and talked, never stopping to take a break. The voices of the students created a lively buzz in the nearly dead bus.

To Gohan's distress, Videl was the one sitting next to him. That was not the worst of it, oh no. Sharpner was sitting on the next seat over, his wide frame pushing against the lean one of the crime fighter. This by itself wouldn't have been a problem for Gohan, as he did not care who pushed against whom, but the fact that Videl was now pressed against him caused him more than a little discomfort and, surprisingly, pleasure.

"Well what do we do now? We have a two hour long journey in front of us and we have nothing to do." Erasa spoke up, making her presence known for the first time in the journey with her squeaky, high pitched voice that only she was able to produce. It was one of those things that gave you a headache no matter how quiet it was, but you never knew why it did that. "I know. Why don't we sing?"

"Sing?" Sharpner scoffed, in his not so masculine voice. "Are you mad? Why would you even suggest that? Only dumb, ditsy blondes with no brains would suggest something like that." He failed to realise that both Erasa and he were indeed dumb, ditsy blondes. Videl was quick to point out Sharpner's flaws, as always, in a very violent manner.

"Seeing as your pathetic little brain refused to cope with the events of life, I shall let you know of your failures. For one, you're wrong. Erasa is a dumb, ditsy blonde and so are you!" Videl pointed out, punctuating each sentence with a punch to Sharpner's much abused stomach.

Hearing the ditsy blonde bring up the notion of singing, many of the students decided to sing the best travelling song they remembered.

"A hundred bottles of beer on the wall  
>Take one down, pass it around<br>Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall

Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall  
>Take one down, pass it around<br>Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall"

To Gohan and Videl's dismay, this continued for the entire journey to Capsule Corporation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The students were led out of the bus by Vegeta as they arrived at the domed buildings of Capsule Corporation. As the magnificent sight befell the students, many gasped in amazement, while others stared in utter disbelief. They were here, at the legendary place on Earth. They were at Capsule Corporation.

Of course, the only ones that were not fazed by this were the ones that either visited regularly or lived here, much like Gohan and Vegeta, respectively. Videl was not pleased to see that Gohan was not shocked in the least to see the renowned buildings of Capsule Corporation.

She had decided she had had enough; she was going to ask how he knew so many people and how he was so composed. The boy was too stoic to be natural. Even when he heard that his Gym teacher had been severely beaten and mutilated, he was not fazed. Videl was fazed by Gohan's ability to not be fazed. _I guess I will have to find a convenient time to talk to him and find out, or force the truth out of him if he refuses. _Videl thought.

A sudden gust of wind streaking past her side brought the young teen out of her musings. Looking to her side, she momentarily saw a streak of purple and another streak of black before it was gone. A moment later the said streak was accompanied by a thud and a low groan.

Gohan groaned as the little midgets barged into him at top speed, not sparing a thought for the aghast student body that was now staring in utter shock. Some students, mainly girls, fainted dead away at the sight of children running faster than humanly possible.

_How is that even possible? They ran right past me and I didn't even notice them, just a blur of colour. There is no way in HFIL to run like that. They are just kids, it's not possible for them to just effortlessly beat the world sprint records. _Videl thought in bewilderment. She was one of the very few girls that were still conscious.

"Nii-chanyou'?" Goten spewed out his words, somehow managing to improve the rate at which he was speaking.

**A/N: Sorry I know I said I changed the format, but this had to be done. Goten said: Nii-chan you're finally here. Do you have any idea how long Trunks and I have been waiting for you? Just for those that were confused.**

Much to Gohan's relief, Bulma walked in at that moment to greet the class. She was wearing a bright red tank top, accompanied by a black mini skirt. A white lab coat, open at the front, was draped lightly around her form. Her aquamarine hair was let loose, cascading down her back and touching the back of her knees. She had let her hair grow out after marrying Vegeta.

"Alright kids, settle down now. My name is Bulma Briefs and I am the President of Capsule Corporation. Welcome to our facility." Bulma smiled at everyone as she let them hear the news. "You will be staying for the next two days, not including today, so I hope you have enough clothes. The first day, you will be learning about the various things that go on around the facility and you will be trained in Martial Arts on the second day. I hope you're prepared for Vegeta's training."

She ignored Gohan on purpose, pretending that he was a normal student like everyone else. Gohan had come to her the night before, to let her know that he will be in the visiting class and that he was keeping secrets from everyone else, thus needed his relationship to the Briefs family be kept quiet.

"OHMYGOSH! It's Bulma Briefs!" Erasa squealed, as if it wasn't obvious. However, much to Gohan's chagrin, many of the other girls with voices high enough to give Erasa a run for her money decided to follow suit and squeal. Gohan's ears protested adamantly as the foreign and irritating noise invaded his sensitive senses, rejuvenating his earlier headache that he had while the sing along took place on the bus.

Deciding to spare the ears of both her mate and her Godson, Bulma ushered the students inside as Vegeta silently took his spot next to his mate. Luckily for the students, none of this lot decided to hit on Bulma. A wise decision seeing as Vegeta was in earshot and would most certainly have brutally murdered any _boy _insolent enough to hit on _his _mate.

As they walked through the many winding hallways of the East Wing, their destination being the dormitories for the students, a robot walked past them. Some students gasped at this, but most took it in their strides and chalked it up to being the most well-funded science facility in the world.

They arrived at a corridor with many doors leading off to each side a while later. The doors were identical. They were made of neon blue, plastic-like material, had a round doorknob on one side and all had a nameplate on the centre of it all.

"Okay kids, this is where you will be staying for the next couple of days. Go to the room with your name on the plate and go inside. Don't worry, there is an intricate locking system in place where the lock can either be opened by you saying 'Come in' from the inside or touching the doorknob from the outside. Your room will only recognise your fingerprints or the fingerprints of one of the members of staff." Bulma explained the procedures of opening the doors with a tired sigh. "I will give you half an hour to get your stuff unpacked and get used to your rooms. I will come here to pick you up when your times are over."

All of the students walked around the corridor, in search of the room with their names on them. A few were lucky enough to find their rooms right away, Videl and Gohan included, while other milled around, searching for their precious rooms. A while later, all of the students were inside their rooms.

Gohan unpacked what little supplies he had brought; a couple of loose fitting t-shirts, a few jogging bottoms and his toiletries. He left the clothes on the bed, deciding to put his toiletries in the en-suite bathroom. After leaving his toiletries in the bathroom, Gohan put all of his clothes away and changed into something more comfortable.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thirty minutes later, all of the students had unpacked and changed into clothing that were more comfortable. Videl was dressed in her trademark white t-shirt and spandex shorts. Erasa opted for something more feminine, going with a red blouse and a red skirt. Sharpner was wearing one of his favourite black muscle shirts and his blue, faded jeans. Gohan was wearing one of his simple beige t-shirts and grey jogging bottoms.

Bulma walked in on the students then, pleasantly surprised to see all of the students in comfortable attire and lined up in an orderly fashion, ready to learn. Bulma smirked to herself; she was going to have fun shocking this lot out of their wits.

"Okay kids, for the time being, we are not going to get into anything too severe or mind boggling. All I am going to do for the evening is show you around the places you need to know about: the dining hall, gym, swimming pools, lab and of course the gardens." Bulma announced, grinning from ear to ear for reasons unknown even to the young, green God overlooking the Earth at that moment.

"We will be seeing the Gym first, that's where I am taking you now." Bulma said, addressing the students behind her, as she led them through the ever winding hallways of Capsule Corporation.

The students arrived at the vast gym shortly. The gym was well fitted, even though nobody at the facility ever used the equipment. They were a bit too strong to use such inadequate equipment.

There were weights scattered about on one side of the gym, ranging from the light three kg weights to the heavier twenty five kg ones. The weights were accompanied by bench press machines, which ranged from fifty kg to all the way up to a whopping two hundred kg. On the other side of the Gym were resistance machines, treadmills and other types of machines that increased your muscular endurance. A secluded corner was littered with a few stray punching bags.

The boys whooped in delight and immediately ran for the weights, intent on showing off their strength and bulging muscles. The girls were more reserved, some plucked up their courage and walked over to the treadmills. Videl immediately walked over to the punching bags, pulling on her padded, fingerless gloves while she was walking.

Bulma, deciding to leave everyone to their devices for the time being, walked out of the room silently. While she was walking, she made a mental note to not lose track of time and pick up the students a while later to show them around to some of the more female friendly attractions of Capsule Corporation.

Sharpner was attempting to lift the highest weight on the bench press machine, the two hundred kg weight that only the strongest of the body builders could lift. Needless to say, he was failing quite miserably, almost crushing his chest in the process. After his initial failure, Sharpner opted for the lighter ninety kg weight that he was sure he could lift.

Erasa was chatting away at top speed while her friends tried out the resistance machines. She was mainly talking about the brilliance of the technology that was on display, but some talk of boys and shopping slowly drifted back into her speech as she was unable to resist her favourite topics of conversation.

Videl was happily punching away at her sandbag, losing herself in the thrill of the moment as she pounded the inanimate object to the best of her ability. She pushed the bag as far as she could with sharp jabs to create enough space and then thumped it all the way back with a right straight. As soon as the bag swung back, she threw it sideways using a low, left footed roundhouse kick. The bag swung back again, this time from the right rather than in front of her, and she finished off her combination with a left hook, sending the bag careening in the direction it came from.

Gohan looked on in mild surprise. He knew that some of the fighters on Earth had the potential to grow strong, but he had never seen someone with this much potential. As she moved, Gohan analysed her current ki, potential ki and her potential muscular strength.

He was not surprised to find her ki to be almost non-existent, seeing as she was trained in Martial Arts, but only in the physical components of it. Her father had completely banned her from the more spiritual rituals of Martial Arts, like meditating.

He was surprised, however, by the potential amount of ki she possessed and the potential muscular strength. Her potential was far greater than any human Gohan had seen before, bar the ones with Saiyan blood like himself. She was even more talented than Tien or Krillin.

_Incredible. If someone trained her right, she could become as strong as Piccolo, or even Vegeta. What is with this ridiculous amount of potential from an inhabitant of a mud ball of a planet with weaklings? Great, now I sound like Vegetables. _Gohan thought in awe. He made a mental note to train her himself or get someone as capable to train her. Passing up someone with this much potential was wasteful at the very least.

Videl stopped the motion of the sandbag with a soft palm to prevent the thing from hitting her while she was walking away. Whirling around, she started walking over to one of the treadmills to cool down slowly, to not cause her muscles to cramp up. While walking, she caught Gohan in the act of sending a critical stare in her direction, though to her it looked like he was being a pervert.

Changing her course, she walked over to the aforementioned boy rather than the treadmills, which was her original destination. She walked with one of her Death Glares on her face, though she knew from experience this was also included in the list of many things that did not faze the boy she knew as Gohan Oxford.

"Why are you looking at me as if you're undressing me with your eyes like a pervert?" Videl demanded, her best Satan Glare still plastered on her face. She was attempting, in vain, to look scarier so she could intimidate the boy in front of her.

"One: I am not mentally undressing you. Two: I am not a pervert. That job belongs to Master Roshi. I am looking at you to analyse your skills and potential." Gohan listed the things that were wrong with her statements, while counting them off on his fingers. "I might need someone's help to embarrass someone in the near future. You might be in the list of the people that are on his team."

"How … what are you on about? How can I be on someone's team when I didn't sign up for anything? Why would I embarrass someone on my team? What are you on about? Why would you analyse my skills? Do you even know anything about Martial Arts?" Videl fired off the questions at top speed, attempting to catch the young teen in front of her off guard. Gohan was, however, once again saved by the entrance of a member of the Briefs family, who was accompanied by one of the members of the Son family.

Trunks and Goten ran into the Gym at top speed, their destination being the punching bags in the corner of the room. They were the only things in the room that were of any interest to the Demonic Duo, the other things being of no use in increasing the muscle mass or endurance of either of the kids.

Their intentions, however, were not to increase their strength or refine their techniques, but to cause problems for their older brother, or in Trunks' case; his older brother figure. Their plan was to run into the room as fast as they could, punch the bags till they exploded and then run out just as quickly.

As soon as they reached the punching bags, both of them stopped and picked out one of the bags to be their secondary victim, their primary victim being Gohan. They were going to have fun torturing Gohan, it was their favourite pastime.

They started punching away to their hearts' content, not really caring about technique (though they still somehow managed to demonstrate some of the most complicated moves in existence) and as soon as the bags exploded, they ran away just as fast as they came in, if not even faster.

The class stared in shock. All they had seen was a couple of little children randomly appearing in front of the punching bags, a few blurs making the bag sway back and forth violently, the bag explode and then the children disappeared again. Videl was one of the very few that had seen the faces of the culprits and she was not very happy to find out that one of the children was the one that had referred to Gohan as nii-chan earlier.

Videl was downright baffled. Not only had two little children, one the brother of the class nerd, displayed techniques that took Martial Arts Masters years to learn, let alone execute, they had managed to beat the bags so hard that they exploded. That should not have been humanly possible, yet two kids just waltzed in and did it like it was an everyday activity.

Baffled was not the only thing Videl was, oh no. She was curious and she wanted answers. Now. Turning to the only one she figured had the answer, she started questioning him immediately.

Gohan was not pleased at this turn of events and made a mental note to murder his otou-otou and his best friend. _Well seeing as I am killing the kids, I might as well kill Dende as well for screwing with my life. _Gohan thought, his face morphing into that of bloodlust. His happy Saiyan thoughts were interrupted by Videl rounding on him for answers.

"I know what you are going to ask, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability, but not now. You're too closed minded right now to know the reality of the world. Open your mind to possibilities you thought impossible. If you think you would be able to take on the news that aliens existed and that your entire life has been a lie, then seek me out for answers. I will give you the answers only when I think you are ready for them." Gohan stopped her in her tracks before she could start asking questions.

Videl sighed. _What is he on about? I get his metaphoric examples, but that strong? _Videl's thoughts turned into those of a blissfully oblivious person. Or one of those that were horribly and utterly misguided. _Wait a second, what happened to going through all that trouble to hide himself?_

"Wait a second, I thought you wanted to hide your secrets? Why go through all that effort to hide if you are going to reveal yourself?" Videl asked, befuddled by the boy's openness.

"Sure I want to hide my secrets and everything, but for some reason I get the feeling that you will somehow learn about my secrets, so rather than let you find out in some other horrific way which will give you the wrong idea I will just trust you and tell you myself. Of course, if you show any sign of telling someone else about my secrets, I will have to kill you. I am not sure whether I will tell you or not, though, seeing as you are closed minded." Gohan said, before turning around and walking away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Their tour of the premises was now over. They were all settled into the Dining Hall **[1] **and eating their meals peacefully. They had acquired the said meals from a vending machine that made any food they wanted, because frankly, Bulma burned water and then turned it into poison. That's what Bulma and the others said, anyway.

The massive 86 inch TV was displaying the news, with the volume turned up high while all the students ate and chattered merrily. An instant hush came over the crowd, however, when the next piece of news was introduced. Once again, the students turned and gaped speechlessly at the revelations of life that they were receiving in the recent days.

"Breaking news: we have just received word that a press conference is being held at the legendary Castle of the Ox in the Ox Kingdom, where all of the twelve Chinese Zodiac rulers have gathered to make an important announcement." The excitement in the newsreader's voice was almost palpable. It was so thick and dense, you could attempt to cut it with the sharpest katana, but you would fail to make a scratch.

The students that understood the gravity of the situation paled at the news. The Chinese Zodiac Kingdoms have existed for the past twenty thousand years, but never in the past had they all gathered in the same place for a public event of any sorts, let alone a conference. The students that were agonisingly clueless just stared off with blank, quizzical expressions.

"We now head over to Akira Hachirou, who is our reporter at the historical scene that we are now witnessing. Over to you Akira." The newsreader handed over to the reporter and the scene shifted to the conference that was being held in the ballroom of the Ox Castle.

"Thank you Ayano. Now, the great lords of the East are saying that they have a proposal, an announcement and a challenge all fit into one big thing, we are currently unaware of what the thing is at the moment, but we will find out soon." The reporter's voice was also tangibly excited. The students that were clueless just stared in confusion.

As if on cue, the Tiger King cleared his throat, making it known that he was about to speak. The manner in which he held himself before speaking demanded silence and absolute attention, a manner fit for a King like himself.

"We have great news. We have decided that we will be holding a small tournament that is only available to authorised fighters. This is not to decide who is the strongest in the world, or who has the most military power, but the Zodiac Kings have decided to hold a Martial Arts tournament among us that will be held within three days in the Coliseum of the Ox Kingdom. We would also like to invite Mr Satan and a group of two fighters that he chooses and approves of." The Tiger Kings voice had lost the irate edge that it held the night before, replaced by pure kingly authority.

"So what kind of format will be used for the tournament and what will be the prizes?" A brave reporter spoke up, standing up from among the masses of reporters that were present. The one standing up happened to be Akira Hachirou of the channel that the students were watching the conference on.

"The tournament will be held elimination style. Up to thirty six fighters, though it is almost certain at this point that there will only be one fighter per team seeing as the Kings are very confident in their fighters, will draw lots and they fight against each other until only one of them is left. The Coliseum also has no escape, unlike the rings in the World Martial Arts Tournament, so the fights will continue until one of the fighters are knocked out. Weapons are allowed, but nothing that has an original reach of over fifty inches will be allowed. Things with cutting edges, like swords, are also allowed as long as they are within the size limit." Was the Tiger King's answer.

"Now, we would like to announce the teams that have already been decided upon. If Hercule Satan decides to join the tournament, the amount of fighters will be increased to thirty nine. We will leave it up to him to decide what his time will be composed of and he will be allowed to announce his team when and how he sees fit." The Dragon King spoke up for the first time, his voice deep, booming and also carrying the same authority that came with the voice of the Tiger King.

"The teams are as follows." The Dragon King continued.  
>"The Tiger Team: Tien Shinhan.<br>The Dragon Team: Krillen.  
>The Rooster Team: Mamoru Takamura.<br>The Rat Team: Eiji Date.  
>The Rabbit Team: Manabu Itagaki.<br>The Snake Team: Takeshi Sendou.  
>The Horse Team: Ryou Mashiba<br>The Goat Team: Ryuuichi Hayami  
>The Dog Team: Takeshi Momoshiro<br>The Ox Team: Gohan Oxford."**[2]**

The class stared at the TV in utter confusion. They knew that the class nerd (yes he was still called that) was muscular, to say the least, but to think that he would be picked in a tournament where renowned Martial Artists were competing was implausible. _Yeah sure he got muscles, but competing in a tourney where my Dad was invited and there are people that can snap normal people like twigs. What the hell is going on? I need answers, and I need them now. _These were the thoughts running through the head of a certain pigtailed crime fighter.

Bulma walked in with another one of her surprise announcements. "Okay kids, since you're done eating, I want to do something fun that wasn't initially in the schedule. We need to tire you out in order for you to sleep and we will do just that." Bulma's tone was cheerful, but Gohan could almost touch the underlying tone of mischief that was not heard from Bulma in years, though it was very common in her younger days. "Follow me."

The students, once again, followed Bulma through the winding corridors of Capsule Corporation that was starting to resemble a maze. This time, their destination was the West Wing, where the infamous Gravity Room of Vegeta the Prince of All Saiyans resided.

They soon arrived in front of a large metal door that seemed to be thick enough to take the impact of a nuclear missile, though whether that was the express purpose of it was not known. Bulma typed in a code in a keypad at the side of the door, causing it to slide open soundlessly. **[3]**

Bulma walked into the spacious room, followed closely by the mass of curious students. The sight they were greeted with was not anything special, just a large, vaguely circular room with a workstation at the centre of it. The walls were made of solid steel that was unpainted and metres in thickness. The students wondered why the door and walls were made of the material and why they were so thick. There was no need to make it that dense for the sake of privacy, was there?

"This is what we call the Gravity Room; GR for short. The room does exactly as the name says; it can manipulate the gravity within a set amount of space, namely this room. Not only can it increase the gravity, it can also decrease the gravity." Bulma explained, her earlier cheerful and mischievous tone now replaced with that of professionalism.

Bulma walked over to an adjacent room that was separated from the Gravity Room by a very thick, transparent wall of glass. The students turned to follow Bulma, but stopped when her voice sounded from the intercom.

"I can't take higher gravities because my body is not strong enough. This is serious, if you are not physically fit, and I mean fit as in you can run a mile and not get out breath, get out of that room and come in here now." A scratchier version of Bulma's voice called through the intercom.

As a response to her command, a lot of the girly girls left the GR and went into the control room, Erasa being the leader in the group that left. Next to leave was a large group of nerds, though they were more unorganised as they scrambled to get out of the room quick enough. Some of the stragglers from these two groups soon decided that the attention was not worth the risk and promptly left the room.

Bulma lifted the microphone for the intercom to her lips, her mischievous tone returning in full force. "Alright kids, seeing as you're so confident in your strength and fitness…" She glanced at the arrogant smirks on the faces of the students and responded by plastering an even more arrogant smirk on her own features. "…I am going to throw you in the deep end and see how you fare."

Her arrogant smirk briefly turned into an impish grin, before quickly turning back to the arrogant smirk that was so similar to that of a flame haired prince. She expertly typed in the code that was used to protect innocent people from accidentally crushing themselves if they ever decided to play with the controls. She turned the gravity up to five times the normal gravity of Earth, imagining the gleeful look on Vegeta's face if he ever saw this scene.

Unprepared was an understatement. The students were caught completely off guard. As soon as the gravity kicked in, all of their faces had a hasty and painful meeting with the floor. Well, all of their faces, except one. Gohan was standing tall, completely unaffected by the miniscule change in gravity. Well it was miniscule for him, but incomprehensibly large for the other normal humans.

Bulma turned the gravity back down to normal, satisfied with the reaction she got out of the students. They needed to learn that a change in gravity was not a simple thing to deal with and what better way is there to teach them than to completely crush their egos by showing the effects?

The students plucked their broken forms off the floor, while Bulma's scratchy voice invaded their senses once again. "Alright kids, seeing as you aren't nearly as fit as you think you are, I want all of you that are scared of being crushed out of there." Bulma's scratchy version commanded, while trying to stop herself from laughing. Everyone, with the exception of Sharpner, Videl and Gohan left the room and rested on the floor of the control room.

Bulma was not surprised to see that Gohan was still in the room, seeing as he was used to working out in gravities far harsher than the ones Bulma was gracing the students with, but she was surprised to see that two other students were brave enough to stay in there with him. One of them was a girl. Bulma was taken aback, but decided to give them a real challenge. Typing expertly once again, she turned the gravity up to fifteen times normal. **[4]**

Videl and Sharpner dropped to the floor almost instantaneously as the gravity was activated. Well, Sharpner fell and flattened his face, Videl was caught by Gohan. Videl's face reddened as soon as she realised that she was being held in the arms of a boy, while Gohan's reddened as soon as he realised he was holding a girl. Both looked away in embarrassment.

Then something hit Videl. She was completely unable to even stand up at five times gravity, then how was Gohan standing up as if nothing happened when the gravity was turned up to fifteen times? Who was this Gohan and how strong was he? Question after question ran through her head as she became more and more interested in the boy that was holding her up (Gohan had put her down and just wrapped an arm around her shoulder to support her weight) and without realising, she fell for him even harder.

Gohan was mortified; he was letting his entire class see how strong he was. His secrets were slowly, but surely, leaking out one after the other as he endured the events helplessly. Then there was the matter of holding the girl that almost every male in the school, him included, had at least developed a minor crush on. Sure, it had felt good to hold her small, warm form close to him, but he was sure there would be some form of retribution later on, most likely administered by the girl herself.

Bulma turned the gravity off once again and smirked in mirthful delight. She was going to enjoy telling her best friend about the incident that took place in the GR with a certain azure eyed girl and an obsidian eyed boy. For now, though, she had a class to put to bed.

"Okay, kids, it's time to go to bed. There are maps all over the walls if you get lost. Well, have a good night." Bulma bade the class goodnight, deciding to go to her room and call her friend right away rather than wait for the next day.

As soon as the students were dismissed, one student in particular left the room in a hurry, with an iron will to find out the secrets of another one of the students.

**A/N: The chapter is majorly late seeing as it was supposed to have been up last Sunday. Sorry if anyone was expecting an epic revelation to Videl about Gohan's past, but it has been done so many times that I decided to make it anti-climactic and fast. There is no point in doing what so many other authors have done.**

**[1]: I am sure this is one of you guys' favourite things in DBZ, but it's so overly done that the entertainment value has completely diminished. For me, anyway. So for the sake of my sanity (which is non-existent, but let's not get into that) I will be making the Saiyans eat like normal human beings. I cannot bear the thought of writing out a massive meal-feast thingy majig. **

**[2]: The teams are created either with people from DBZ or people from other anime that I watch. The ones in the teams now are taken from the anime Hajime no Ippo and Tennis no Ouji-sama (Prince of Tennis). I do not own these people seeing as I fail at creating OCs. I will be bringing other characters from other anime and using them in the same manner as OCs, but this does not mean that I will be turning this story into a Crossover. Also, I might use a legit OC if I ever think up a decent name. If you have suggestions, leave them in a review or message me personally, I don't mind which.**

**[3]: Me: Vegeta, why did you let the students go into YOUR Gravity Room? I thought you didn't like having people over to your training place?  
>Vegeta: None of your business, you human weakling!<br>Me: Oh come on now, Veggie, don't be like that. Now tell me what happened.  
>Vegeta: [Mumbles mutely]<br>Me: What was that?  
>Vegeta: DAMMIT! THE DAMN ONNA FORCED ME TO!<br>Me: [Cowers in fear] Oh, okay. I am sorry I ever asked.  
>Bulma: [Shouts from the other room] What did I say about language around children, you stupid Vegetable? You're getting <strong>_**that **_**punishment again.  
>Vegeta: [Pales in fear]<strong>

**^  
>|_ Always wanted to write one of these.<strong>

**[4] Fifteen times normal would have been something Goku could have handled back in the 22****nd**** World Martial Arts tournament, maybe earlier. Let's do some Maths. Goku's power level was roughly 40,000 when he left for Namek, and when he fought Piccolo in the 23****rd**** Martial Arts Tournament, it was roughly 500. So if Goku could do one handed push ups and upside down sit ups in hundred times gravity at 40,000 power, why can't Videl's body withstand fiteen times Gravity at 300 power? So saying that Videl's body is capable of taking this gravity without being flattened isn't such a farfetched idea. Plus, this is a FanFiction, so everything works. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**The General**

**Chapter 6 – The Last Samurai**

**A/N: Okay guys, this might get a little confusing. I have decided that Videl will NOT find out Gohan's secrets yet, so I have edited it out. Sorry to anyone that is confused. That was a major plot hole and that has been fixed. Right now, I am guessing this story will go on for a whopping 40 chapters, but I might be able to finish it under 30.**

**This is also my first legit timeskip I guess, so the thing is here I decided that I am not going to bother with the trip anymore and just skip to the tournament, so yeah. The CapCorp trip has been overdone and I feel like you guys need something a bit less common. Also decided to do something new and start off in Videl POV.**

**Chapter questions, there will be none in this chapter since there were no answers to the last one. You can still answer the previous questions.**

**Also note that I might decide to complete the CC trip sometime in the future so that the story isn't as choppy.**

**On with the story!**

"Okay, kids, it's time to go to bed. There are maps all over the walls if you get lost. Well, have a good night." Bulma bade the class goodnight, deciding to go to her room and call her friend right away rather than wait for the next day.

As soon as the students were dismissed, one student in particular left the room in a hurry, with an iron will to find out the secrets of another one of the students.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soft sheets of silk surrounded her form as she tossed and turned. Her featured contorted in anguish as she tossed more violently, responding to her nightly visions. Slowly, she relaxed, her torturous nightmare seeming to have ended, before she started tossing more violently.

_**Videl's Dream**_

_Thump, thump, thump._

_A large, lizard-like form walked towards him, taking his time as he leisurely approached his target._

_Thump, thump, thump._

_His armour-like skin shone a pale white as he kept walking._

_Thump, thump, thump._

_The purple of his head and shoulders glinted evilly, as he lifted his arm, his hand forming into a fist._

_Thump, thump, thump._

_A cruel, mirthless smile lit up his sharp features as he brought the fist down upon Gohan's stomach._

_Thwack._

_The dull sound of flesh colliding with flesh echoed through the air, as Frieza brought his fist into contact with the unconscious Gohan's midsection, eliciting a pained groan __**[1]**__ from his target. He continued to pound his target into the ground until he was satisfied, which happened to be until his shoulder and elbow joints were groaning from overuse._

_Tired of his immobile target's lack of response, he decided to do what he did to every other target he ever had: kill them. Frieza lifted his arm, his open palm already glowing with his ki, and slowly brought it down. _

_The white hot ball of ki slowly burned through his tough skin, emitting a sizzling sound and a pungent aroma that would make the most experienced seaman vomit in disgust. The only thing more alarming than the sight of a young boy being burned to death, at that moment, was the sound being emitted. A bloodcurdling scream reverberated through the air as the boy reflexively sat bolt upright._

_**Videl's Dream End**_

Videl awoke with the same bloodcurdling scream that the young boy in her dreams had released, her hands swiping at the sheets covering her and her face distorting into a grimace as she tried to figure out what she had just dreamt about.

The dream seemed to be on another planet, since the sky was green and the ground blue. She was dreaming about some kind of alien killing a human, though that was not possible, seeing as aliens don't exist. She was confused, but decided to write it off as just another nightmare and the events as figments of her imagination.

Slowly calming down, she looked over to her bedside table. As she sighted the oblong shaped item, she swiped it into her hand. She wrapped the watch around her wrist and looked into it to see the time. It showed 7:35am. Her face changed expressions once again, this time into one of horror as she realised what this meant. She was going to be late to school. Again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Videl arrived at the class twenty minutes late. As she slammed the door open and marched into the room, the teacher looked over to the door with an annoyed expression on his face. Upon seeing who the latecomer was, however, the look on his face instantly melted and morphed into one of relief.

"It's good to see you Miss Videl, we all thought something must have happened to you. You are never this late. I hope there weren't any complications with your work." Mr Takashi greeted the young teen. He was a stereotypical old professor, grey suit, grey, balding hair and a kind smile.

"No, sir, there wasn't any problems. I just slept in." Videl added meekly, knowing that she won't get in any trouble. She walked over to her seat in silence, deciding to pay attention to her Chemistry lesson for once. That plan, however, was foiled by the introduction of a shrill voice to her senses.

"Videl! Can you come shopping with me tonight? We might get to meet some good …" Erasa began, but stopped herself after noticing the enraged expression on her friend's features. For once, the ditsy blond kept her mouth shut and brain turned on.

"No Erasa, I am not going shopping and you are not forcing me to. Even my arms hurt last time from the amount of bags there was and the boredom, don't even get me started on the boredom. I felt like begging someone to start trouble so I could have something to do." her face transformed into a ghostly, haunted mask as she said this, emphasising her point about how bored she was during the trip.

Before the conversation could go any further, Videl's watch started ringing, indicating that there was a crime that required her attention. Bringing the said item to her face, she pressed the big red button on the side and waited for the voice of the police chief to float out of the speakers.

"Videl," The voice of the middle aged man began, taking a break to breathe, "There is a hostage situation here at the Satan Tower. The kidnappers have taken the mayor and his family hostage and are asking for the presence of your father. They say they are going to kill the mayor unless Mr Satan comes here in person."

"Alright, I will come over and see what I can do." Videl was already running out of the door, shouting out some excuse about there being a crime needing her attention. Moments later, the class heard the sound of a highly powered jet copter blasting off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The yellow jet copter landed in the middle of the empty road, the road having been evacuated due to the safety of the people. There were police officers scattered on the tarmac, having taken cover behind their armoured cars. There was no gunfire present, but they were not about to take any risks.

To one side of the street lay a vast row of houses, all two storied and with a pinkish hue and an orange coloured roof. To the other side stood a tall tower, made of glass, that was the scene of the crime. The glass that was used to make the tower was reflective, so the force of justice could not see into the hiding place and locate the criminals.

Just then, a young girl of about fifteen **[2] **stepped out of the open jet copter, wearing what seemed to be her normal attire, not special suits made for piloting. She was wearing a baggy, black T-shirt and a pair of black shorts made of almost see-through spandex. A pair of black, fingerless gloves adorned her small, feminine hands.

She crossed the space between her and the police chief swiftly and pulled him aside to speak to him in private. There was a sense of urgency in the way she pulled him and she somehow appeared more authoritative than the police chief, though how that was possible from one as young as her was not understandable.

"Well, what is the situation here? Hurry up, I am missing Chemistry. I can't afford to miss more lessons; I'm already failing that subject!" Videl hollered into the ear of the police chief, making her annoyance known through the tone of her voice.

"Err … the thing is, it is a hostage situation. Typical, the mayor is the hostage and your father is the ransom; although what they will do to him after he comes here is unknown." The potbellied, middle aged man stammered, completely horrified by the way he, a senior citizen, was being treated by a teenager.

Rather than reply to him, she stormed into the building, completely ignoring that fact that she did not know where the criminals were. She was inclined to go back and ask for some help in locating the felons, but her anger pushed her on and soon she was standing in the elevator, staring at the buttons.

She pressed the button for the top floor, remembering that kidnappers often liked hiding in high places as it decreased the chances of them being caught. The elevator rose slowly, some old David Bowie songs playing in the background **[3]**. The said form of transportation seemed to be determined to prove the theory that everything worked slower when you wanted them to work faster.

As the door dinged open, Videl smirked as she saw her instincts were indeed correct. The lawbreakers were hiding out in the top floor of the tower, as per instinct, and were waiting patiently for the arrival of the ransom. They were rewarded, however, not with the world champion, but his daughter.

The head of the criminals walked in front of the group to greet the newcomer. He was a tall man with a muscular build, short, blond hair and blue eyes. His build and features would have made Hitler proud to call him German. An arrogant, sure smirk played on his lips as he stepped forward, ready for a fight.

Videl bothered to speak no words, she instantly attacked. She used the best strategies she knew, attacking the midsection so her opponent would lower his head. As soon as his head dropped, a knee rose to greet his face. The pain ringing in his head made him fall to the floor.

Her opponent stood back up as if nothing happened. The fugitive ran at the vigilante with his fists in front of his face, ready to strike. Before Videl could react, she was on the floor and in a world of pain. Everything hurt, her head, her stomach, her legs. Everything. Hurt. Like. Hell.

The lackeys made themselves useful and bound the crime fighter with all of the rope that was available. There wasn't much around, but she was bound tightly enough to chafe her skin raw, so she wouldn't be attempting escape anytime soon.

The criminals were ecstatic, not only did they have the mayor as a hostage to lure out the world champion, they also had his daughter. They were certain that they would get him out of his mansion and out into the streets to hunt down his daughter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan was not paying attention in class, a rare feat for him, but instead he directed his attention towards the lowering ki of his classmate, Videl. Her ki radiated distress and was on the verge of going out like a candle in a storm.

Gohan stood up, deciding to go help a friend (in his opinion) in a sticky situation. He walked through his classroom door, only to be pulled back by an enraged teacher.

"Bathroom, going to vomit." Gohan muttered in a hurry. As soon as the magic word 'vomit' was uttered, the teacher let go of his student and allowed him to walk out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Videl had all but given up on the prospect of escape, resigning herself to the fate of a hostage. Her wrists and ankles were chafed, her face bruised and her ribs cracked. She was in a world of pain, but decided to endure rather than complain.

The criminals had also all but given up, but not on the prospect of escape, but on having their ransom giving himself up. That man was a coward through and through. He would not come face a team of kidnappers even for the sake of his own daughter.

The deafening silence in the room was broken by a slashing sound and a spurt of blood. A man hit the floor, dying well before making contact with the harshly cold surface, an expression of terror and surprise etched on his face.

In front of the terrified crowd stood a blond boy, about the same age as the bound girl, holding a katana soaked in blood.

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter and the rushed fighting scene. That fight was unimportant, just something to show that Videl had attempted to put up a fight and had failed miserably.**

**The ending was kind of rushed too, but hey, this is more or less filler. The good stuff comes afterwards. Sorry for the really short chapter. This is probably the shortest chapter yet, but last week was my longest chapter, so it all works out fine :P**

**[1]: I swear I could just imagine someone saying that you can't groan if you're unconscious, so this is being written. For Pete's sake, don't say you can't groan when you're unconscious because you can groan, moan and even talk when you're unconscious.**

**[2]: To anyone wondering why I said Videl was 15 here even though she is actually still 14, it was an approximation. I said earlier that Gohan and his friends from school are all 15 in this fic, well here is the thing. They will be 15 for the main part of the story, but this is just the beginning of the school year, so presumably all of the students are still 14. They will turn 15 very soon.**

**[3]: This reminds me, if you guys never watched it, go to Youtube and type in Bowie no Jutsu. Watch it and you will laugh to your deaths.**

**Hope you people enjoyed. Anyone who wondered where Gohan got his sword from, it will be revealed in time. A long time.**

**The tournament will be held in Chapter 8 and I will slowly start going into my original plot in Chapter 9. Chapter 10 might be a Gohan/Videl development chapter, but I am not sure. The updates might come a little slower because I am taking my time with these chapters, and they aren't rushed like the first few chapters were.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The General**

**Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed?**

**A/N: I am sorry I did not update last week. Two reasons, I was writing a one shot for something (not saying what just yet) and my MS Office got corrupted/deleted. I had to write with WordPad and that software makes me want to stab it to death with a sewing needle, bring it back to life and kill it again.**

**Okay, I know this has raised some confusion, so I decided I am going to explain this in detail. Videl will be as powerful as a Super Saiyan. When Gohan said thought that she could become as powerful as Piccolo or Vegeta, he was thinking their current levels. Everyone will become stronger so that Videl and the human kids (yes there will be a few) still end up being the weakest of the lot. The human Z warriors will be next step up in the scale of strength, followed by the demi-Saiyans in this order: Trunks, Goten, Gohan. Vegeta will be the second strongest of the lot, going up to probably Super Saiyan 6/7. Goku will always be the strongest, going up to Super Saiyan 7/8. The options are because I haven't decided how much stronger I want to make Goku and Vegeta. There will be a couple of other characters I will be using to fill up the spaces of OCs, but they will be weaker than Videl.**

**Also, the tattoos that Gohan has are completely explainable. They will be explained in the prequel to this story, so don't fret. To those that think Chi-Chi would not have allowed her son to have these tattoos, well she had no choice.**

**No real idea what I want to do for this chapter, so writing whatever my brain comes up with.**

**On with the story!**

_The deafening silence in the room was broken by a slashing sound and a spurt of blood. A man hit the floor, dying well before making contact with the harshly cold surface, an expression of terror and surprise etched on his face._

_In front of the terrified crowd stood a blond boy, about the same age as the bound girl, holding a katana soaked in blood._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Late evening sunlight streamed through the open window, lighting the spacious room with an orange glow. The spacious room was lavishly decorated, with the furniture being overly large and ornate. The centre of the room was dominated by a massive, white bed with a small girl lying on top of the covers.

Videl was tired after a long day of crime fighting. Her body refused to co-operate with her when she attempted to go through her normal evening exercises earlier, but she collapsed straight back into her bed as soon as her muscles gave out from the strain. Her brain, however, was a different story.

A thousand thoughts raced through her brain at top speed, using up the calories that her muscles would usually burn. Thoughts of her missed training sessions were the most prominent at one point, but images of events from earlier that day slowly started creeping into the chaotic mind.

_**Flashback**_

_The blond young man did not rest for a second. Within a minute of arriving, he had cut down all but one of the thugs. The remaining criminal looked downright terrified, he shook as if he was about to soil himself. He turned to run, but the young man gave chase._

_The silent cry for help died in his throat as it was slit, causing the head to fall off his shoulders. Blood gushed out of the neck as his the heart tried to pump the blood into the head, only for it to spurt onto the floor, next to the misplaced body part._

_The young samurai paid no heed to his deceased victim and proceeded to walk towards a thoroughly frightened Videl. He swung his blood-soaked katana downwards with a flick of his wrist._

_Videl yelped as she expected the worst. This psychopathic murderer was going to kill her. Her life was going to end, not with a heroic struggle but with a pitiful cry for help. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a world of pain that did not come._

_She waited for the pain. Still, it did not come. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see an enraged madman ready to kill. To her surprise, the young teen was smiling down at her. Following his gaze, she saw that her bindings were cut and she was free to move once again._

"_I'm not dead?" Videl asked in astonishment._

"_Now, why would I kill a pretty girl like you?" the samurai remarked, before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared._

_**Flashback End**_

Her brain replayed that scene over and over again, until it was ingrained in her brain. What struck her as odd wasn't the startlingly blond hair, not the warm teal eyes or even the ridiculously well-defined muscles. What struck her as odd was his voice, that deep, velvety voice. She felt like she heard is somewhere before, like she had heard it a million times before but never paid any attention to it.

She felt like she knew who the voice belonged, felt like she always heard this same voice over and over again. She racked her brain tirelessly, not paying attention to the orange evening sky slowly turning to night.

She sat up with a start. She remembered now, remembered where she heard that voice before. That same velvety voice, with an underlying hint of arrogance and amusement. She had heard it over and over again, but never paid any attention to hit, as she had thought earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_He stood over the mutated grasshopper, stood in all his terrifying glory._

_"What's the matter Cell, isn't this what you wanted? Now that you've seen my hidden power, you're afraid, because you know I'm going to kill you." He muttered, his glare boring holes through the head of the grasshopper._

_**Flashback End**_

She realised now who she saw. She saw the Delivery Boy.

**A/N: AGH! Mini chapter that isn't even long enough to be called a chapter, but this had to be done in order for me to get on with the story. The real fun begins next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The General**

**Chapter 8 – The Tournament**

**A/N: I hold personal disdain for those authors that write a few chapters and leave the story hanging for months. Never in my life did I think I would ever be one of them. Hate me as much as you want guys, but I have end of year exams. I don't study for normal exams, but if I screw these up, my entire year is down the drain. So yeah, revisions.**

**Alright, it's finally time for this story to get a proper structure. The tournament will be followed up by the main plot, which includes Videl finding out Gohan's secret in a different way. I hope you guys don't hate me for the lack of structure so far, but it's all about to change. In case you were wondering, the first few scenes are just the setting for the tournament, nothing else.**

**And for those that were thinking why Gohan eats a massive breakfast even though I said I would make them eat normally, they just eat a normally massive breakfast. Like 3 bowls of miso soup rather than the 300 they would normally eat in the Anime. Hang on a sec … do you even 'eat' soup?**

**On with the story!**

Gohan woke up with a start. He had a nightmare. Again. It was always like this before he was going to fight, no matter what an easy victory it might have been. He was always reminded of his gruesome past, always reminded what a failure he was. He always ignored it, though, and tried to live a happy life for the sake of his mother and his brother.

He got up from his bed and did his normal morning things. He brushed his teeth, combed his unruly hair, changed out from his childish pyjamas and into some official looking clothes. He was wearing a black button down shirt coupled with blue trousers. He was lacking his usual tie and black dress shoes, opting for an empty neck and black trainers.

He went down for breakfast, but rather than eat a large breakfast like he normally would, he grabbed a toast, before running off to school. He was running late.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan was walking towards his class when he ran into Videl, Sharpner and Erasa. They were chattering away while they walked towards the same class Gohan was headed to, though most of the sound was coming from the mouth of the blond female. Hearing his footsteps, all three of them stopped in their paths and turned around to look at him.

"Oh, it's only nerd-boy. Good luck with your tournament today, I hope you break your bones." Sharpner was the first to speak up. As soon as he had spoken, he turned on his heels and stomped off, much to the confusion of the small crowd.

"Don't mind him, he's jealous that you get to fight in the Royal Tournament and he doesn't. I don't even know why he thought he actually had a chance of actually getting in. I better go and see if he's alright though, he goes off his rocker sometimes." Erasa spoke fast, not fast enough to beat Goten, but definitely fast enough to give him a run for his money. She walked towards the same classroom where Sharpner was headed, leaving Videl and Gohan alone in the corridor.

An awkward silence ensued, one that neither teen attempted to break for a while. They stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Stealing a glance at Gohan, she attempted to walk away in silence. It was not to be, for he thought of the same thing at the same time and attempted to walk away in the same direction. The result was a head on collision between both teens.

Videl fell on the floor and stood up right away, her indignant face going red. She pointed her finger at Gohan and sputtered for a moment, before seemingly finding her voice.

"Dammit, don't get in my way!" Videl shook her hand up and down and her tone of voice suggested that she was blaming him for everything that went wrong in her life. "Why are you so damn mysterious? What's wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me and I am not getting in your way on purpose. And I'm not mysterious, you just don't know me well enough. How is this topic of conversation related to you running into me? Spontaneous questioning is a sign of insanity," he stood up and dusted himself off, and walked off with a smile.

Seeing his smiling face, Videl blushed. Luckily for her, there wasn't anyone around that had the utter devastating luck to see that blushing face, for she would have murdered anyone that witnessed her flushed face. A face that was flushed due to a boy, no less. Quickly willing her blush away, she walked to class.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All students were sat in their seats, listening to the drawling voice of the Maths teacher. He was explaining the finer details of how to solve quadratic equations using the quadratic formula **[1]**. Most pupils doodled in their books, while the more attentive ones listened to every word that the teacher said and the braver ones held whispered conversations amongst themselves.

One of the brave ones was Erasa, who was still trying to talk Sharpner out of his depression.

"Come on, Sharpy. Let's go to the tournament, it doesn't matter if you're not fighting. We can see Videl, her dad and even Gohan fighting, isn't that awesome? We also get to see all of the other fighters and see them fight ..." At the last sentence, her eyes went dreamy, showing that she had descended upon Cloud Nine.

"Fine, I'll go. When do we leave, anyway?" Her stay on Cloud Nine was cut short when Sharpner's deep voice broke through her reverie and managed to reach her diluted senses. She squealed in delight as she realised that she had finally convinced the second most stubborn person in the school to go somewhere with her. Her squeal of glee was cut short as she realised where she was.

"Oh crud … we go right after Gym Shar-" She was cut short once again by the raging teacher.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK IN MY LESSON? IN MY OFFICE, LUNCH TIME!" The fuming teacher bellowed at the top of his voice, shaking the fragile windows of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vegeta walked into the vast gymnasium, pleased to see all of his slav-I mean students present and dressed in their correct clothing. It was quite rare to not see at least one person that had forgotten to bring appropriate attire. **[2]**

Vegeta walked around the class, examining the students for any loopholes in their outfit. After a short period of time, he seemed to be happy with their clothing.

"Nice to see you brats finally learned the importance of wearing loose stuff rather than those stuffy, stiff jeans and whatnot you young ones like you wear. What rubbish!" Vegeta was being nicer than usual, which immediately put the pupils on high alert. He was never nice, not unless he had some especially evil plan for the youngsters.

"Alright, seeing as I have been training you so hard recently, I have a treat for you." Yep, he was definitely plotting something. In his books, nothing counted as a treat unless it was complete and utter torture. Well, it was torture for most of the teens, Gohan having won every single one of Vegeta's 'treats' without any effort and for the proctor of the said 'treats', it was mere cheap entertainment.

"Alright, brats. Today we are gonna play tag. This isn't your ordinary tag, mind you. The person who is 'it' has to punch someone in the face, that counts as a 'tag'. So, the person who is 'it' at the end has some fun things to do tomorrow." Vegeta announced his newest method of torture with a cruel smirk on his face, a cruel smirk that was often associated with Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. "What are you waiting for? GO!"

As soon as the start of the game was announced, everyone started running around. For a while, nobody realised that there was no 'it' and just continued to run around in infinite circles in the hall. Soon though, people started looking around, confused, for the 'it'.

"Wait a second, people. There is no 'it'. How do we decide who is 'it'?" Sharpner was the first to speak up, once again, seeming to be the one with the voice had the best regenerative ability.

"I guess I will be 'it', seeing as I am the strongest one here." This time, it was Videl that spoke. Little did she know that someone far, far stronger was standing right next to her, silently observing her.

Everyone resumed their running around, but this time, rather than running around in circles, they ran around trying to evade Videl. Her first target wasn't any of them, however. She was fixated on hitting one person, one lowly person that always annoyed her.

Running full pelt at the blond boy, she swung her fist as hard as she could, aimed at his nose. A crunching sound followed the heart shattering blow to Sharpner's nose. She was going to have fun torturing him once again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Videl wiped the sweat from her brow, she had a fun time beating the snot out of Sharpner again. She had worked up a good sweat, her knuckles were badly bruised and she had a black eye because of some random idiot's punch catching her by mistake, but she was feeling much better than she had been lately.

Hearing the bell that indicated the end of the school day, she walked over to the pink doors that blocked her path to the Girls' Changing Room. As she was about to enter the room, a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her path.

"Since you are going to the tournament too, do you mind coming with me? Thanks, I'll wait for you at the school entrance!" Without bothering to see if Videl gave her consent on the trip, she walked off towards the school gates.

"That ditsy girl, she never thinks before she starts doing something weird. Oh well, I'm participating so I'll have to go anyway, might as well humour her." With a huff, Videl followed her reckless friend.

**A/N: To all those that think that is fic is going dead, no its not. I just hit a period of lack of time. Bear with me guys, I'll start speeding up again…**

**Okay, decided to keep this one a bit short since I just returned. I hope everyone hasn't forgotten about me. The next chapter should be a bit longer, seeing as I have gotten my writing bug back.**

**[1] : It's what I am doing right now in Maths so it's the first thing that came to mind. I can think of things that are far more annoying to solve (simultaneous equations using substitution, save my life), but we will stick with this.**

**[2] : Just reminding everyone that Gym is always their last lesson since the school is a specialist in Physical Education. Yay to me making stuff up …**


	9. Chapter 9

**The General**

**Chapter 9 – It all begins**

**Edit: Erm, guys? Seems like my MS Word got corrupted again. I have no idea if I have spelling mistakes in this chapter, how much I have written and whether stuff makes sense or not. Well, at least you can see my writing in the most raw form without any editing from anything else.**

**A/N: Seems like I lost a lot of readers, that's what I get for not updating for so long. Well, let's do this, the real story begins now. The story is really choppy, but please remember this is my first. First of many, I hope.**

**Hmmm, some people seem to dislike the use of weaponry. Well, I have found a perfect use for them. To mask Gohan's true strength, he shall be using sword mastery rather than his vast reserves of martial arts strength in front of the public.**

**(This is awkward, I have to keep pulling up previous chapters to know what is going on and what the names of the contestants were.)**

**On with the story!**

"Since you are going to the tournament too, do you mind coming with me? Thanks, I'll wait for you at the school entrance!" Without bothering to see if Videl gave her consent on the trip, she walked off towards the school gates.

"That ditsy girl, she never thinks before she starts doing something weird. Oh well, I'm participating so I'll have to go anyway, might as well humour her." With a huff, Videl followed her reckless friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking through the large arch of pure white marble, she felt really tiny. Sure, she had been made fun of for her height, for her small physique but never in her life had Videl Satan felt so tiny in her life.

A walkway of venomous green carpet followed, as she made her way towards the arena she would be fighting in that day. She looked up and drank in the scenery as if it was the last time she would see daylight.

The arena was of Ancient Roman architecture, a perfect replica of a restored arena where gladiators fought to the death, in similar fashion to the martial artists on this day. They were fighting, but not quite to the death, just until one of them either passed out or gave up, whichever comes first.

She tore her eyes away from the sight, convincing herself that her sudden feeling of doom was only a figment of her imagination and not something that was related to the tournament. She was hoping against hope that nothing bad would happen to her or one of the fighters.

She became overcome with a sense of panic. Why she abruptly started being pessimistic about a fight, when she was always so confident, she did not know. All she knew that something bad was going to happen to her in this tournament, something really, really bad.

A warm hand fell upon her shoulder. The light weight startled her and she slowly fell to her knees.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Gohan's voice came from behind her, "You looked really helpless, so I thought I would help you out a little."

Her heart beat fast, her mind became blank and her limbs refused to listen as her fear slowly crept back into her. Her face became gaunt, her eyes glazed and her lips started to quiver.

Gohan placed his other hand on the opposite shoulder of the azure eyed girl and gave her a firm shake, jerking her back to reality. Whether that reality was pleasant was another story.

"Hey, is everything alright? What happened?" Gohan was alarmed, he saw people act strangely on the day of their first tournament, but surely the daughter of a veteran martial artist was no stranger to competition?

She stood up slowly, shakily at first but got her balance back soon after. As soon as she stood, the haunted look on her face vanished, replaced by her normal confident, smug look with an underlying hint of suspiciousness at the sight of Gohan.

"What are you doing here?" Videl decided to ignore the questions Gohan posed and asked one of her own. She didn't want to answer any questions asked by him.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament, what else?" he replied, unaware of the doubtful look Videl was giving him. Apparently, she hadn't believed the announcement on the TV with the list of competitors and still had her doubts about him competing.

"Well, are you alright? What happened to you right there? You looked kind of scared." Gohan asked, still not having been answered by the other teen. He was determined to get answered this time, it seemed.

Videl didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Scared that is, until Gohan snapped her out of her miseries. It was her first ever tournament in front of a live audience and she was afraid of what was going to happen to her when she tried to fight against martial artists renowned throughout the whole world for mastering their own styles of martial arts.

"If you are worried about what is going to happen to you when you try to fight all of those martial arts masters, don't worry. You won't get permanently injured." Gohan smiled, perfectly replicating the smile on Goku's face when he tried to consolate someone with a lie.

Hearing Gohan's reassurances, she relaxed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The competitors for the Royal Tournament, as they called it, lined up in the arena. They were getting ready to draw the lots to decide who fought who in the opening round of the tournament. Well, everyone except Hercule Satan. He was automatically given the #1 slot to fight first, ahead of all other combatants, to give him a chance to raise the bar.

Everyone that knew the truth behind his façade tried to hide mirthful smirks.

"Raise the bar, yeah right!" Krillen scoffed, already imagining the massive beating the imposter was going to get within the next hour. Thankfully, nobody heard the near silent remark from the bald man, **[1] **other than Gohan (who was standing next to him) and Tien Shinhan (he was standing on the other side of Krillen).

"Now then, shall we get this tournament underway?" The Announcer announced, followed by an earth shattering cheer from the crowd. "Well then, will the first competitor, Tien Shinhan, please step up to the box?"

Tien responded almost instantaneously to his name being called. He marched over to the box containing the balls with the numbers on them. The number decided where you went in the tournament bracket.

Tien pushed his hand into the opening and removed it with a ball clutched in his grasp, flashing the number 12. He threw the ball over to the Announcer, already on his way back to his place in the line.

"Number 12. That is Tien Shinhan's number, let's hope, for his sake, that it's his lucky number." The Announcer announced to the crowd, for the sake of those that couldn't see Tien flashing the small, green ball. The assistants next to the tournament bracket board wrote down Tien's name next to the number 12.

Tien grinned as he heard the Announcer wishing him luck in his weird way. Tien was usually impartial to tournament Announcers, but it was only this one that he didn't hate. He knew that this was one of the select few Announcers that had seen real martial arts duels, not the ridiculous nonsense they called a fight in these times. This Announcer was not a phony, he had the thirst to see true death matches.

"Now, on to the next contestant. Krillen, will you come over and pick out your number?" The Announcer called on the next fighter, who happened to be another member of the Z Fighters.

Krillen approached the box in a hurry, wanting to get started with the fighting rather than carry on with the mundane task of watching people picking out balls from a box. This wasn't his first tournament, so he was used to the boredom of going through the process. He still, however, hated going through the whole ordeal. In his opinion, they should just let everyone loose in the arena and just let them fight it out.

Imitating Tien, Krillen quickly pulled out a green ball with the number 7 written in large, bold print. He also quickly flashed it to the crowd before throwing the ball over to the Announcer, who caught it with a flourish. Krillen ran back to his place in line, rather than waste time walking. He really was starting to get twitchy.

"Well, well. Seems like our second veteran has drawn the number 7. A lucky number, I must say." The Announcer announced, while his assistants scrambled to quickly write down Krillen's name next to his appointed number.

"Now, our next warrior is a young one. I believe this is her first time taking part in a tournament with a live audience, so will you give her a warm welcome? She is the daughter of our favourite hero, Mr Hercule Satan. Please welcome: Videl Satan." The Announcer was building up hype for this one. He was expecting great things from the young lady, not as much as another young man present, but great things nonetheless.

Videl walked over to the container. She stumbled a little on her way, but she got back up on her feet. It was obvious, she was nervous, she had good reason to be. She was the daughter of the world champion, everyone expected her to give a good display on her first public tournament.

As soon as she pulled out the ball and looked at the number, her face morphed into one of shock and horror. A thousand thoughts raced through her head as she looked at the dreaded number. She had always wanted to fight that person, but never did she think she would face him so soon.

The crowd fell silent as she held up the offending ball, a few gasps ensuing from here and there.

Her number? 2. Her opponent: Hercule Satan, her own father.

**A/N: Evil cliffy. Don't worry guys, I am getting on writing chapter 10 right away. I mean it this time.**

**That's another chapter down. I think it's about time I got a beta. Anyone feel like volunteering?**

**[1] : I like bald Krillen, his hair makes him look stupid.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The General**

**Chapter 10 - The First Round: Part One**

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I am writing a Naruto fic that should be uploaded around the same time as this chapter. If you like my writing, please do me a favour and go to my profile and read the other fic that should be going up shortly. This story will not be going on hiatus and will be my first priority.**

**I really, really need a beta for my story. If anyone can be bothered to share their skills with me, please leave a review (with some form of way for me to contact you, or leave your account open to Pms), anonymous or otherwise, or just send me a PM. Preferably a PM.**

**The first fight will be taken care of in this chapter. The rest will be done next chapter. I want to write out all of the fights, rather than skip some of them.**

**I don't have any feedback to go on just yet, so I will presume everything is AOK.**

**Remember me saying I wanted to write in other POVs, not just Gohan's? Seems like I deviated and am now writing exclusively in Videl's POV. I am going to change it around again, stop writing in her POV at all times. Poor Gohan feels neglected and demands more attention.**

**Apologies for the chapter being kind of later than planned, Death Note has taken me again. I am re watching the series for the ... third time? The first time I watched it, I watched the entire series on the spot, without having a break of any sorts. Thats around ... 13 hours worth of Youtube videos without moving from the spot.**

**On with the story!**

As soon as she pulled out the ball and looked at the number, her face morphed into one of shock and horror. A thousand thoughts raced through her head as she looked at the dreaded number. She had always wanted to fight that person, but never did she think she would face him so soon.

The crowd fell silent as she held up the offending ball, a few gasps ensuing from here and there.

Her number? 2. Her opponent: Hercule Satan, her own father.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hercule posed in front of the mirror for himself, flashing his large, bulky muscles. He liked posing for himself (and the general public) and now spent the majority of his time doing so, either in front of the mirror or a live audience, rather than carry on with his training. He was too 'strong' to train, while actually only being too arrogant.

A poor butler approached him to give him the news of the fighting brackets for the first round, though he was having a lot of trouble getting close to the flamboyant World Champion, who flew around the room at breakneck speeds, for humans. The afro-clad man, wearing his weird, brown Gi gave the butler dressed in a tuxedo no chance to get close to him, as he pranced around the room.

Giving up on getting physically close enough to the man to tell him the match-ups, the butler decided to use his initiative and shouted at the prancing buffoon to get his attention. He shouted once, twice, thrice, his voice getting louder with every shout to catch some fragment of attention.

No response.

This man was ticking the butler off. Sure, he was the strongest man in the world (**debatable**) and probably the richest, but nothing gave him the right to ignore a man trying to offer him a service. This was the job he was paid to do, and do the job he would.

Whirling out the long walking stick he seldom used, the tuxedo-clad man swung as hard as his weedy arms would allow, catching the muscular idiot on the head. On his precious afro, to be more precise.

Noticing the older man at last, Hercule turned around with fury evident in his eyes. Nobody touched his afro, nobody. Fuming wasn't a word that would describe his desposition at that time, he was that furious.

"WHAT!" Only one word came out of his mouth, carrying the full weight of his deep, authoritive voice.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt your … erm … practice. I was just here to inform you of the tournament brackets and who is going to fight who." The older man did well to hide it, but the fact of the matter was that he was scared. He might have been brave enough to hit the other man earlier, but he knew full well that Hercule could snap him like a twig in his sleep.

"I don't care about who is fighting who, just tell me who I am beating and when I am beating him." He said the word 'him' with full confidence, eliminating the chance of a female opponent in his mind.

"Well sir, you are fighting in the first match. Your opponent is Ms Videl, sir."

At first, Hercule only nodded approvingly, as if it was the exact name he was expecting and hoping for. A few seconds passed, the words finally sunk in. Ms Videl. Videl Satan. His daughter.

"Wait, I'm fighting VIDEL?"

"Yes, sir. That was what was decided by drawing the lots."

"B-b-bu" Hercule only managed to stutter. He had full confidence in both his own ability and that of Videl, but that didn't mean he was going to beat up his daughter in public on the day of her first tournament.

The butler was intelligent enough to leave the room before the World Champion had a chance to explode and he was the victim of a tragic accident. He sighed heavily on his way out; this was going to be a very long tournament.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gohan was trying not to laugh, as he and his best friend walked together backstage.

"I knew you were good at it, but I never knew you would have rigged the lots to make it look that natural." Gohan whispered, opening his mouth as little as possible in an attempt to trap the laughter that threatened to escape his lips.

"Hey, I am Earth's Kami, what do you expect from me?" Dende replied, an odd twinkle in his eyes. Joking lightheartedly, playing pranks, brewing mischief; they felt like their six year old selves again.

"This should be interesting, I haven't fought without Ki in ages. Wait, I don't think I ever fought without Ki. It should be fun, testing out my swordsmanship." Gohan was being a lot more talkative than his normal silent self, due to being around his childhood friend again.

He was chatting merrily with Dende, while walking through the winding corridors to get back to the arena. He had gone to the kitchen to get some snacks, while Dende had gotten a drink of water.

They arrived at ringside promptly and Gohan took his seat next to his fellow participants. The fighters were given front row seats to sit on until their fight, so they had the best view of the fights, allowing them to analyse the battles closely.

Gohan took his seat between Videl and Krillen. He had slipped into his battle mode, so he was neither talking nor looking at anyone, only focusing on the coming battle. He settled into his chair, made himself comfortable and waited for the fight to begin.

The Announcer came on stage just then, holding his mic at a weird angle. Holding the object close to his lips, he began to speak into it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for: The beginning of the Zodiac Games **[1]**."

"Introducing the fighter in the Blue corner: it's her first time competing in a public tournament and we all have high hopes for her. As the only offspring of the current Champion, we expect that she will be the one to carry on her **[2]** father's legacy.**"**

"Please welcome, our very own Videl Satan."

At the sound of her name, Videl got up off her seat and made her way towards the stage. Turning towards Gohan for one last time, she shouted: "Wish me luck," before making her way onto the stage.

"Now, the fighter in the Red corner: this man needs no introduction. Please welcome Hercule Satan!"

There was no mentioning of the relationship between the two fighters, they were introduced as two normal fighters. Fighters that would be beating each other to bloody pulps within the next few minutes.

As soon as the Announcer stopped talking, a loud _whoosh _invaded everyone's senses. Hercule Satan was in the house and he was making his presence known. The same as always, he loved the attention, the glory. He practically bathed in it as he danced his way over to the ring.

Walking in, he made no signs of acknowledgement of his daughter. She was his opponent and he had to beat her. Simple as that.

"You both know the rules: no hitting below the belt, no biting and no eye gouging. Everything else, including weapons, are allowed."

"Fight!"

With that last command, the Announcer got off the stage, letting the participants battle it out.

As the gong sounded, Hercule charged with his bulky frame, all evidence of martial arts training wiped from his stance. He was there to brawl, nothing else.

A look of shock passed Videl's features for a few moments. Her father had never charged her that aggressively in training, never. There was something about his expression, that pained yet fierce expression, that bothered her.

Remembering her training, Videl sidestepped, stuck her leg out and grabbed Hercule by the collar of his Gi. As soon as he passed her by, she pushed her leg up and pulled on his collar, using his weight and momentum to bring him to the floor, his face scraping and mashing against the hard surface.

Hercule didn't understand what happened; one moment, he was charging at his daughter and the next, he was on the floor and in a world of pain.

"Wow, folks. It seems our Champion's famous Bullrush has been countered. Could it be? Could his daughter really best him?" The Announcer's voice rang out, louder than the chirping birds, louder than the cheering crowd.

Hercule tried to overpower his daughter's grip, but to no avail. Her hand still firmly gripping her father's collar, Videl sat on his back and prepared to punch him. Hercule saw the perfect opportunity to use his strength.

Pushing up from the floor, Hercule stood up with his daughter on his back. He made it look easy and it was, Videl hardly weighed more than a sack of flour. All he had to do now was to break her death grip on his Gi and he would be free to do whatever he needed to do next.

Videl was panicking. Her plan was to get Hercule on the floor and do a mount & pound. Her plan had gone horrible wrong when her opponent had stood up. Currently, she was sticking to her father's back like a little girl and she was completely out of options to attack.

Sensing his daughter's lack of response, he started to swing back and forth in an attempt to shake her off. He knew it was inefficient and, sometimes, ineffective but it usually got the job done. Despite his attempts, Videl stuck to him like glue.

She didn't know what to do next, but she was going to hang on. If she wasn't going to attack, then at least she would stop her opponent from doing so as well. Due to him shaking about, her legs were now flailing about his waist and her left arm was securely wrapped around his neck. Securely enough to keep her from flying off, but not tight enough to choke him.

Feeling the arm around his neck, Hercule immediately thought she was going to suffocate him. Doing the only thing he could think of to counter a chokehold, he stuck his hand between his neck and her arm and tried to pry her arm off him. She was surprisingly strong for her size and her arm did not come off.

Videl was stuck and she had no plan of action. She was currently dangling from Hercule's neck by her arm, but that served to do nothing but stop him from attacking. Wrapping him in a stranglehold would achieve nothing, as his neck was too thick for her to actually put in an effective stranglehold. She contemplated her next moves constantly, as she hung on for dear life.

Hercule was doing his best to fling his daughter off his neck, but he wasn't making much progress. The more he tried to shake her off, the more she clung on. He tried everything; shaking, jumping, stomping, but none of it worked. He resorted to just smashing his hand against his back and hoping for the best.

Videl felt a dull pain shoot through her back as Hercule's fist connected softly with her back. Videl immediately let go of her father's neck, but not due to the pain. She was used to far more pain than that. The thing that caused her to let go was the fact that Videl had figured out a plan and she planned to execute it as soon as possible.

Hercule was relieved to feel the weight lift from his shoulders (literally). He slowly turned around, only to see a small fist coming at his face at breakneck speed. Too fast for him to dodge, he decided to take the hit.

A crunching noise was heard in the arena, followed by a booming voice.

"OOOH! That hit seems to have hit our champion cleanly in the face, taking out his nose. He might have defeated the monster Cell, but it seems like his fourteen year old daughter is giving him a run for his money!" The Announcer … announced.

Gohan scoffed at hearing the Announcer say that Hercule defeated Cell. It was one of those things he really hated letting Hercule getting away with, taking his credit for beating Cell, letting him soil his father's name rather than revering him for readily throwing away his life in order to protect his planet. Alas, he had to leave the fool alone to protect his family and his secrets, secrets that were far too dark and bloodstained for normal humans to hear of.

Videl had put her father on the defensive and she was going to take full advantage of that fact. Following up her earlier punch, she let loose a vicious assault, all thoughts for form and discipline thrown away. What was that saying again? Like teacher like student? Like father like daughter, that's what it was.

Hercule could only hang limply, taking the punishment his daughter was dishing out. He hadn't trained in years and it was showing in his lack of skills. He never had much skills to start with, but losing whatever skill that he had had put him on par with a brute with little strength.

She could feel it now, she could feel victory in her grasp. Her hands were aching, her feet screaming in agony. Videl may have been the one doing the hitting, but even the hitter got hurt. It's a pity people never realise this before going into a fight and Videl was only finding out now that she was fighting without gloves. Punching someone actually hurts your hands.

Fighting through the pain, she kept punching, kept on kicking. She could taste the victory on her tongue, feel it in her hands.

Hercule was in a hopeless state now. He had taken too much of a beating to do anything, whatever strenght he had to begin with had left him. What he had left now was only a pure obsession for victory, for the fame and wealth that it brought him.

The unusually quiet Announcer made himself known again. "My, my. It seems like our champion's in real trouble. Could it be? Could he really have been surpassed by his daughter? I wouldn't be surprised folks."

Gohan outright laughed at this. _Honestly, hadn't they figured it out yet? His daughter, Videl Satan, has far superior strength to him, Hercule Satan. Judging by the difference in strength, I would say she has been stronger for a few years. The only reason she probably never beat her father up was either because she looked up to him or she feared him. Or a mix of both,_ Gohan thought.

A few people that were near Gohan and weren't familiar with just how strong the boy was looked at him like he was crazy. _What is the boy laughing at? And why is someone like him sitting in a competitor's seat?_

Somehow, Hercule had finally broken out of his pain induced stupor. Tentetively at first, he tried to fight back, throwing a few weak punches at Videl. After gaining a bit of confidence, he tried to ignore his mounting injuries and rushing at her with his fist cocked back.

Videl, seeing her father's rage, stepped back, less out of fear and more out of caution. She knew (**or THOUGHT**) that Hercule was strong, that a barrage of punches and kicks wouldn't be enough to take him out. She was ready for his charge, she knew how fast her father's fists travel, she was ready for him. She would counter attack.

He had made his peace with himself over hitting his daughter. He had never done it in his life, he had never intended to. This, however, was no time to feel parental remorse. He had to fight, she was his opponent, he had to defeat her and he had to hit her to do so. Pulling his fist back further, he prepared to destroy his own daughter with his own hands. With a loud grunt, he let his punch fly.

She saw the change in her father's … no opponent's eyes. She saw the grim determination to hit her, to smash her to bits. The fist flew towards her, faster than any fist she had ever seen travel but, to her, it looked like it was barely moving.

Her concentration level heightened to her very peak, she willed herself to punch as hard as she could, drawing all the power she could from the very core of her being. Moving her head to the side so she woudn't be hit, she took a step forward, pushing all her weight onto her front foot. She watched her opponent's fist fly fast her head, only grazing the skin of her right cheek.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. He felt a rapid spike in Videl's ki and he didn't miss the glow of white hot ki coating her arm as she thrust it forward to meet with her father's face. The girl had actually done it, she had managed to somehow unlock her ki on her own. A quick sideways glance told him he wasn't the only shocked one.

Hercule saw it coming, he saw it coming a mile away. That punch had such a huge windup, he would normally dodge it with his eyes closed. Normally. As it stood now, the momentum from his earlier punch carried him forward and into her speeding fist.

Videl felt a terrible pain shoot up her arm as soon as her hand made contact with her opponent's face and a three second wait told her exactly why.

Hercule flew away from his offspring, his face leading his entire body into the wall outside the ring. With a horrifying crunch, his face drilled a hole through the wall, followed closely by his tired body.

"...The... THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! Videl Satan has defeated her father in the first battle of the Zodiac Games! WHAT A SHOCKER!"

**A/N: If anyone was wondering, I got the idea for Videl's counter punch from Miyata Ichiro, a character from Hajime no Ippo.**

**If I screwed anything up near the middle-end of the chapter, then I apologise. I'm Muslim and I'm fasting right now, and constantly going without food and drink for 18 hours in this heat and humidity (however insignificant it may be compared to my native country), day in and day out, while having a messed up sleeping schedule does not help my brain to think.**

**I don't normally say anything about this, but I wanted to see if this made any difference:**

**The review system has been updated to make it easier to review. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review at the bottom of the page. It's kind of sad to see so many people put it on their favourites list (I don't mind that, mind you) and not reviewing even though they have an account. If you like the fic enough to put it on your favourites, then what's wrong with leaving a simple review saying: "Good job, I like your fic."? It doesn't have to be one of those massive ones with massive amounts of helpful criticism, though that helps immensely. **

**Anonymous reviews are welcome and most reviews are replied to. Please review, it motivates me to write. Thanks xD**

**Right, this was meant to go up on the 18th of freaking June, but due to the fact that I am writing for a project in school and some screw ups with my sleeping times, this is coming out later than planned.**

**WAY later than planned, I kinda got lazy. Sorry guys :(**

**WOOT! Finally got myself a new word processor. Not as good as MS Word, but it does the job.**

**[1]: I don't remember whether I gave the tournament a different name earlier, but if I did, please do drop me a PM reminding me of the previous name. I have quite the horrible memory T_T**

**[2]: Due to some people expressing their confusion, I will drop the usage of Japanese to a bare minimum. They will still pop up here and there, but they won't be everywhere. I might go back and change it all back to English, now that I think about it.**

**Somehow, the fight didn't turn out as epic as I had hoped. I get the feeling that the Sharpner bashing near the beginning of the fic was a battle scene than this, but oh well. Proves Sharpner is more worthy of bashing than Hercule, and a hell of a lot more fun to actually bash.**

**Managed a little over 3000 words for this chapter, not including the notes. Nice, plump chapter for you guys to enjoy after my lengthy leave. I need to start updating more often.**

**I know I promised a lot more to get done this chapter, but I decided I want to devote an entire chapter to Hercule vs Videl after all. The next chapters will move the story forward a bit more. A lot more.**

**Wow, massive author rant, much? Maybe I should change it from Author's Note to Author's Massive Ass Rant.**


End file.
